Al llegar la medianoche
by aelita's-chan
Summary: Poco a poco las cosas van cambiando.... Últimamente, más que nunca... Y ahora, otro misterio sale a la luz.... ¿Qué ocurrio realmente hace cinco años? Fue un accidente... ¿O un intento de asesinato.....?
1. Prologo

**_Hola, mi nobre es Julieta Jaureguiberri, Alias: Aelita´schan y soy la autora de este fic... Espero que les guste... Aunque el prologo es medio extraño... Bueno los veo abajo..._**

**_Aclaración: La serie detective Conan no me pertenese._

* * *

**

Al llegar la Medianoche

(Detective Conan)

_**Prólogo**_

En un caluroso verano en la ciudad de Tokio

_**"Asombrosa exhibición de poderes psíquicos"**_

Rezaba en el titular del diario más importante del país

_La señorita Asuka Asakura, renombrada médium del país, ha realizado ayer, una emocionante demostración de sus poderes, en una sesión intima y con un reducido publico, exclusivamente femenino._

_Quienes asistieron han descrito una escena fascinante. Por las declaraciones realizadas a este diario, la habitación en la que se realizó la sesión estaba totalmente oscura. La señorita Asakura estaba sentada sola en una mesa iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, desde la que respondía a las preguntas y hacía observaciones de carácter personal a muchas de las presentes._

_Una vez finalizada la sesión, la opinión más general fue que, la explicación posible para la insólita capacidad de la señorita Asakura para responder correctamente a las preguntas que le formulaban, es que, posee facultades psíquicas extraordinarias. La sorprendente precisión de sus comentarios para las mujeres que se encontraban en la sala, totalmente desconocidas para ella, causo una profunda impresión._

_Quienes estudian estos fenómenos, por lo general, sostienen que el uso de las facultades psíquicas podrece una tensión considerable a los nervios. Esa, es la única razón para que una espiritista profesional se muestre reacia a realizar demostraciones…_

Un niño oji-azul, de grandes lentes, dejo de leer el articulo en el _periódico "Bah... Puro cuento..."_ pensó reacio a creerse esa noticia. Le parecía raro que el diario más importante del país, publicara una noticia sensacionalista de ese modo _"Seguro que la señorita Asakura investigó a las presentes antes de ir a esa reunión y demostró sus habilidades como si fuera una verdadera médium...",_ dedujo _"... Y es por eso que se niega a dar más sesiones de espiritismo... Porque teme que descubran que es una farsante profesional..."_ Se rió de este último pensamiento _"Valla,... Una farsante profesional... Le quedaría bien..."_ pensó con malicia.

**_

* * *

_**

¿Y?, les dije que era medio raro, pero bueno, no importa... jaja xD!, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi, me gustaria que me dejen, un rr.

**_Adelanto del proximo capitulo: Ran recive una carta, pero Kudo no se la quiere entregar. Todo lo contrario, decide ocultar la verdad. Todos son invitados a una fiesta y otra carta más aparece... Además, Ran encuentra por pura casualidad un anuario del año en el que ella y Shinichi tenian 7 años, y se da cuenta de algo..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado!!!, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!! les agradece Aelita´schan_**


	2. 1º El anuario y las dos cartas

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero porfin, e podido postear el primer capi... (****antes de lo pensado... pero bue...), soy tan fanatica del opening de cada pelicula que lo puse... **_

****

**_Sin más... Los dejo con el fic... _**

**_Dedicado a mi amiga y compañera: Detective Reivil!!_ **

_

* * *

_

_Detective Conan: Antes de la Medianoche_

_Soy el estudiante detective Shinichi Kudo. Un día mientras estaba en un parque de atracciones con mi amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri, fui testigo de un misterioso intercambio de unos hombres de negro con un político. Tan distraído estaba mirándolos, que no me di cuenta que uno de esos hombres estaba detrás mío y me golpeó. Semiinconsciente me obligaron a tomar una droga y cuando desperté… ¡MI CUERPO SE HABIA ENCOGIDO! Si esos hombres sabían que Shinichi Kudo seguía vivo, yo y todos los que me rodean estarían en peligro de muerte. Siguiendo el consejo del profesor Agasa, decidí ocultar mi identidad y cuando Ran me preguntó por mi nombre respondí…CONAN EDOGAWA. Después: me fui a vivir a casa de Ran, con su padre que, también es detective, para conseguir más información acerca de esos hombres de negro._

**_-Soy el famoso detective Mouri Kogo…Uaaaaaaah¡Que sueño…! -_**

_¿Todos sabemos por que es famoso verdad? Con mi cuerpo me es imposible solucionar los casos, así que utilizo el reloj anestésico para dormir a Mouri y después, uso el lazo transformador de voz. Puede imitar cualquier voz humana. Usando la voz de Mouri puedo resolver los casos hablando por él. Estos inventos fueron fabricados por el profesor Agasa. _

**_-¿¡Como están!?_**

_A parte, el profesor también me fabricó la tabla turbo skate, las gafas con radar para seguir criminales y, las bambas que aumentan la potencia de mi tiro. Además, también fabricó los tirantes súper elásticos, muy útiles para levantar grandes pesos._

_Excluyéndole, solo saben mi identidad 5 personas… Mis padres: Yusaku Kudo, el famoso escritor de misterio, y Yukiko Kudo, una famosa modelo retirada, el detective del oeste Heiji Hattori, Ai Haibara. (Su nombre antes era Miyano Shiho pero, cuando descubrió que la organización de los hombres de negro mató a su hermana, les traicionó y tomó la misma droga que yo para escapar) Y la última persona que se suma es, Natsumi Naeguino. Prima de Ran, y amiga de mi infancia, me descubrió gracias a su memoria fotográfica y realmente es de mucha ayuda en la investigación. _

_Desde entonces, intento convertir a este atontado en un famoso detective para, conseguir información sobre la organización, recuperar mi cuerpo y destruirla para siempre._

_Aunque mi cuerpo se haya encogido, mi cerebro sigue siendo el de un gran detective._

**_-Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu! - (solo hay una verdad)_**

* * *

_**Cap: 1, La primer jugada del asesino:**_

" **_El anuario y las dos cartas"_**

La tarde había llegado al fin, pero aún, el Sol rajaba la Tierra y casi nadie caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Algún que otro canto de pájaro se oía a lo lejos. Pero luego, el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar.

Un grito rompió el silencio súbitamente.

Un chico de cabello negro, grandes anteojos y vestido con un uniforme de colegio, corría a toda velocidad mientras que era perseguido por sus dos amigos. Mitsuhiko y Genta, quienes, en ese momento, paresia que se hubiesen convertido en sus enemigos mortales.

"_Ya recuerdo porque odie tanto esta etapa de mi vida…, y para colmo ¡LA ESTOY VIVIENDO POR SEGUNDA VEZ Y TODABIA NO ME ACOSTUMRO!",_ protestó Conan Edogawa para sus adentros.

Sus dos "enemigos", le pisaban los talones, a lo que el chico optó por un plan de emergencia. Un palo de escoba fue su primera opción, lo lanzó al suelo, acto seguido, sus dos perseguidores tropezaron con el objeto. Pero el niño de lentes no había reparado en un pequeño detalle, se había detenido muy cerca de un par de escalinatas que acababan en otra calle. Mitsuhiko y Genta se deslizaron como manteca por el suelo y chocaron con el niño, quien perdió el equilibrio al instante. Para desgracia de este último tenía las escaleras a sus espaldas y bajó rodando dolorosamente por ellas. Finalmente, aterrizó en un pequeño descanso que estaba situado entre medio de la escalera, dividiéndolas en dos tramos.

El niño tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, solo estaba golpeado, así que no dudo ni un momento, se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo hacía el único lugar donde estaría seguro, "su" casa. Técnicamente, no era suya. Era de su "tío" Kogoro y de su "hermana" Ran.

"_Ran…"_ Y pensar que ella tenía la misma edad que él… (17 años), _"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que me obligaron a tomar esa maldita pastilla que me convirtió en un niño diez años menor…"_, pensó enfurecido _"…Tuve que montar este teatrito con ayuda del profesor Agasa, quien fue el de la idea principal…"_, agregó recordando al Científico chiflado _"… Y ocultarme tras el nombre de Conan Edogawa…",_ suspiró con resignación _"Y todo esto comenzó hace unos… ¿7 meses?, si… por ahí anda… 7 meses desde que Shinichi Kudo desapareció y apareció Conan Edogawa…",_ gruñó entre dientes _"… ¡Y que aún no e podido atrapar a los miembros de la organización!"._

Llegó al departamento y tocó el timbre. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Vio a sus dos amigos, rengueando pero vivos, corriendo con una expresión de furia embravecida.

Conan se "asustó" ligeramente. Subió las escaleras y comenzó a tocar el timbre con insistencia, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ran.

- Moshi, moshi –

- ¡Abre la puerta Ran, es urgente! – La apuró el chico.

- Ahora va… - Respondió en tono cariñoso

- Apurate… - Murmuró impaciente el niño. El tiempo que tardó la oji-azul en abrir, al niño se le hizo una eternidad – Vamos, vamos – Murmuró con impaciencia cuando comenzaba a escuchar los gritos de sus dos amigos. El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta le devolvió el aliento. Conan se quedó atornillado en el piso al oír a Genta gritar su nombre con mucha fuerza. Una mano se asomó por la puerta y lo arrastró hacía adentro por el cuello del saco azul, y luego, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del apartamento de los Mouri, cerrándose con gran estruendo.

- Gracias – Le dijo el chico en un suspiro y se apoyó en la puerta, relajándose por primera vez en el día.

- Ahora explícame bien que fue lo que pasó – Le exigió la oji-azul al niño. Este la miró ofendido.

- Es… - Se quedó callado súbitamente y se puso rojo como un tomate, para disimular su enrojecimiento, terminó escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Conan? – Le preguntó Ran agachándose al lado del chico _"¡Que situación tan peluda!", _pensó enfurecido _"Si supiera que soy Shinichi, me hubiese dado un buen golpe por obligarla a salir del baño…",_ pensó resignado. Cerró sus ojos azules y dijo.

- Te contaré luego, ahora regresa al baño, antes de que pesques un resfriado – Le dirigió una mirada misteriosa, típica en él, y agregó – Así, por lo menos, tendré tiempo de relajarme un poco y disértelo bien… ¿Si? – Su "hermana" le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, se acomodo la bata color blanca que llevaba puesta y regresó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Fiuu… - Se relajó de golpe el niño –…Pensé que me moriría de un infarto… - Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Se subió, con ayuda de un banquito, a la mesada, abrió una de las puertas de las alacenas y sacó un pequeño tarro color blanco, bajó de la mesada de un salto, abrió el tarro y observó en su interior. _"Chocolate…"_ nunca dejaría de gustarle el chocolate. Y ahora que era un niño,-de nuevo- menos.

Luego de prepararse una taza de leche chocolatada fresca. El niño se fue a la oficina de su tío a buscar algo interesante para leer.

La oficina estaba bien limpia y ordenada. _"Todo gracias a Ran"_ pensó el niño. Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la prolijamente ordenada biblioteca. Observó los lomos de los libros con dedicación. Sin que se diera cuenta, alguien se acercó a él. Acercó sus manos a la cabeza del niño y le sujetó las orejas, acto seguido, comenzó a tirárselas y a reírse con malicia

-Ah!! YA SUELTAME!!! AY!!!... – Protestaba el niño incapaz de defenderse. Se aferró a unos cuantos libros, pero estos, se le vinieron encima y Conan y Tío Kogoro terminaron en el suelo.

- ¿¡Pero que es tanto alboroto!? – Gritó enojada la Mouri, quien estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta observándolos. Conan se tapó las orejas intentando protegerlas del maniático de Kogoro, quien nunca perdía oportunidad de agarrarlo desprevenido, ya sea para, una tirada de orejas o, para un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Papá¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho?, si sigues así, vas a terminar desfigurándole las orejas a Conan – El hombre se incorporó y se alisó los pliegues de su ropa.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Protestó – Este mocoso nunca aprende – Y miró el desorden que ambos habían causado – Conan – El susodicho lo miró – Limpia esto –

- ¿Eh? – _"¿¡Desde cuando soy tu empleado!?" _protestó para sus adentros

- ¡A trabajar! – Se puso el saco – Yo iré a comprar más cerveza – Y salió por la puerta de la oficina, cerrándola tras él.

- Algo que si se, es… Que de de su "amada" cerveza, nunca se va a separar – Comentó el chico. Ran rió.

_**Media hora después… **_

- Vamos Conan, quiero ver cómo te queda – Lo apuró Ran

- ¿Porqué no me puedo vestir como siempre? – Protestó el niño de lentes dejándose ver por la chica. El niño llevaba puesto un traje de gala – Parezco un agente secreto – Comentó y se acomodó las mangas de su saco negro.

- ¡QUE LINDO TE VES! – El niño se enojó

- Ran… -

- ¿Si?... Es, hermana Ran – Aclaró la oji-azul.

- ¿Porqué me obligas a usar esto? – La interrumpió el niño sin prestarle atención a la aclaración.

- ¿Acaso no lo reacuerdas? – Respondió incrédula la chica – Esta noche hay una cena con el presidente, y papá es uno de los invitados. Todo esto fue gracias a que papá pudo resolver su caso -

- ¿En serio? _- "Sinceramente… En primer lugar, **YO** fui el que resolvió el caso"_ pensó orgulloso.

- Ay, pero te ves adorable... – Cambió de tema la oji-azul

- ¿Adorable? – Resopló Conan _"¿A-DO-RA-BLE?, eso era lo que quería evitar… suficiente con que me lo diga mi madre…"_

- Ven aquí – Le dijo Ran. El chico se acercó. Sin darse cuenta, se tropezó con un libro y cayó de espalda al suelo. El libro se deslizó hasta detenerse a los pies de Ran. La oji-azul miró extrañada el objeto y lo recogió, lo abrió en una pagina cualquiera y…

- ¡¡¡Ay Conan!!! – Gritó emocionada – ¡Encontraste el anuario del año en el que tenía tu edad! – El chico se puso los lentes y se acomodó los pliegues del saco. Sin más que hacer, metió sus manos en los bocillos del pantalón. Ran pasó a la página siguiente y una pequeña foto cayó sobre sus piernas... La levantó y observó un momento, luego, desvió la vista para mirar a Conan. Este le sonrió. Ran se sorprendió de lleno, miró la fotografía en la que aparecían ella y Shinichi y luego a Conan. _"¡No puedo creerlo!"_ pensó escéptica la oji-azul _"Conan es el calco de Shinichi, exceptuando sus lentes, pero en si. Es igual… Además, da la casualidad que en la foto, Shinichi tiene puesto un traje muy parecido al de Conan. Y sonreía de lado"_

- ¿Ran-neechan¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el niño con tono infantil

- Si. Solo que… - El timbre la interrumpió

- ¡Yo voy! – Avisó el niño de lentes y se dispuso a salir del departamento

- ¡Shinichi, espera! – Conan se quedó helado."¿_Acaso Ran sabe que en verdad soy yo?..." _Pensó horrorizado _"….mmm… No…"_ trató de calmarse.

- ¿Porque me dijiste Shinichi, Ran? – Preguntó con un falso dejo de inocencia. Pero el timbre sonó con insistencia y el niño fue a abrir. Ran se quedó pensando hasta que Mouri entró cargado de cajas de cerveza.

- ¡PAPÁ! – Protestó Ran enfurecida – ¡Ahí tienes, fácilmente, una dotación para 4 meses! – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda – Más te vale que, no te la acabes en menos de una semana ¿Me oíste? – Conan estaba entre el hombre y la joven oji-azul. Desvió la mirada hacía el buzón y vio que tenía algo. Caminó sin darle importancia al resto de la conversación y sacó el pequeño sobre del buzón.

_**Srita.**_

_**Ran Mouri.**_

En la parte de adelante no tenía escrito nada más. Conan dio vuelta el sobre. Y en el reveso, estaba totalmente en blanco. Levantó la carta y la miró a tras luz, solo tenía un papel en su interior.

- ¿Que diablos? – Murmuró el niño de lentes y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras él y rasgó una parte del sobre, sacó la nota que estaba en su interior y leyó:

_**Srita Mouri:**_

_**Nos dirigimos a usted por un motivo del cual, estamos seguros, llamara su atención.**_

_**Sin Más rodeos, el motivo de esta carta es para decirle que, tenemos información sobre el desaparecido SHINICHI KUDO y si quiere enterarse debe venir a este lugar… **_

Conan dejó de leer la carta. En sus ojos azules destellaba una mirada de bronca e indignación.

- Esto esta mal… Muy mal…– Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojó al pequeño basurero que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Se limpió las manos – Lo mejor por el momento es que Ran, no debe enterarse nada de esto… - Se dio media vuelta y se detuvo en seco al ver a la recién nombrada parada en el umbral de la puerta.

- Que yo no debo enterarme de… ¿Qué? – Lo interrogó la oji-azul

- Eh… Bueno yo… - Miró al suelo y vio que uno de sus zapatos estaba manchado en la punta _"La excusa perfecta llegó en el momento oportuno" _pensó alegre.

- Adelante… Continua –

- Me atrapaste – Confesó el niño oji-azul – Me manche la punta del zapato. Valla a saberse con que – Miró a la Mouri. Ésta no parecía enojada. Sino que sonreía feliz _"Luego averiguare que fue lo que tiró al basurero"_, pensó la joven.

_**Nueve de la Noche…**_

Conan, Tío Kogoro y Ran, estaban en el gran salón, en el que se celebraba la fiesta.

- Uff, tenía ganas de quedarme en casa… - Comentó Conan por lo bajo y se acomodó los lentes. Ran le puso una mano en el hombro. En ese momento, se les acercó el presidente.

- ¡Señor Mouri! – Lo saludó – ¡Es un gusto tener al detective más famoso de Japón en mi fiesta! – El hombre alagado rió con ganas y dijo

- No se preocupe señor presidente, el gusto es mío – Ran y Conan se miraron con un dejo de aburrimiento.

- Iré al baño, ahora regreso – Le avisó la oji-azul al infante y desapareció entre la gente. Conan se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, mientras miraba a su tío Kogoro y al presidente.

- ¡Carta para la Srita Mouri! – Escuchó Conan a lo lejos, corrió entre la gente y le pidió la carta al hombre con la excusa de que se la entregaría a la destinataria. El hombre aceptó sin importancia y se la entregó. Conan le hecho un vistazo ¡Era igual a la primera!...

_La dirección es:_

_Las Madreselvas (calle nº 12) a las 22:00 Hs. El viernes._

"_¡Es en el parque! Faltan unos días"._ El chico se guardó el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y miró con enojo hacía una ventana que tenía cerca, sentía cierto dejo de culpa por esconderle la verdad a Ran _"… Todo esto lo hago por su bien… Seguro entenderá…"_ Trató de calmarsesin darse cuenta de que, había sido observado por la oji-azul a la distancia…

"_Conan-Kun…" _

**_

* * *

_**

Nota del autor: Digamos que en el primero y, parte del segundo capitulo son más lijeros, pero en el tercero... Se viene un asesinato...


	3. 2ºLa extraña mujer de los pendientes azu

_**Bueno, aca llegué con el segundo capi, parte de este va a influir mucho en el resto de la historia... Pero por el momento, MISTERIO!!!, les agradesco a todos los que leen mi fic, dejando rr o no... **_

* * *

_**Cap.2**_

"_**La extraña mujer de los pendientes azules"**_

La fiesta transcurrió lentamente, tanto que Conan, pensó que nunca acabaría.

- 3:15 de la madrugada… - Se dijo y suspiró aburrido. Se apoyó en la mesa, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

"_Una carta puede cambiar el destino… Y complicar las cosas… Ya sea para ti, o para aquel ser querido…_

_-Señorita Mouri… - Escuchó una voz fría, bastante familiar – ¿Usted sabía que, el niño, Conan Edogawa… Realmente no existe? – Vio la cara de su amiga totalmente sorprendida y oyó las carcajadas de Vermouth – Y que en realidad es… Shinichi Kudo – "_

El niño despertó sobresaltado y pegó un grito de susto, estaba totalmente agitado y bañado en sudor… Como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de los Mouris. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, mientras que, por la ventana, entraban unos tenues rayos de luna, que eran absorbidos por la cortina _"Pero que idiota soy… 1º Vermouth no sabe que estoy vivo, 2º¿Qué ganaría ella con decirle a Ran toda la verdad?..." _Trató de calmarse usando su lógica de detective.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró la Mouri, totalmente despeinada y con cara de adormilada, _"Valla… Que raro que la haya despertado…"_ pensó el niño recordando que, cuando Ran se dormía, era muy difícil sacarla de su "profundo sueño".

- ¿Qué te ocurre Conan-kun? – Le preguntó la chica de ojos marinos y se sentó en el borde de la cama

- …Tuve una pesadilla… - Respondió el niño con voz ronca. La chica oji-azul sonrió comprensiva. El niño sintió un tremendo peso en el estomago. Desde hacía poco, había comenzado a experimentar este sentimiento cada vez que Ran le sonreía¿Por que?... _"Por culpa"_… Como había dicho el profesor Agasa_. "Es natural que te sientas así Shinichi, si hace más de seis meses que eres un niño…"_ Resonó la voz del hombre en su cabeza. El niño, hacía una semana, había comenzado a notar que, "_esa culpa",_ se volvía cada vez más pesada… Como un vacío en el estomago. Que lo hacía sentir sin fuerzas ni esperanzas… Era raro, ya que desde niño, esa sonrisa era todo para él, su alegria, su razón para vivir la vida,… Todo… ¿Y ahora?... Esto…

- ¿Tan horrible fue? – Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Ran

- No quiero hablar de eso… - Le contestó el niño con un tono áspero. La chica comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos y poco a poco, el infante oji-azul se fue quedando dormido otra vez.

- Se que me lo has dicho muchas veces Conan,… pero, aunque parezca tonto, aún sigo pensando que te pareces mucho a Shinichi… - Susurró Ran y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

En el habiente se sentía que era sábado. Ni Conan, ni Ran, tenía que ir a la escuela y, en cuanto al hombre de la casa –si es que así se lo podía llamar-, se había ido a un viaje muy temprano.

- El desayuno – Avisó Ran al niño de lentes, quien estaba en el baño.

- ¡Hai! – El niño se sentó a la mesa y Ran se sentó al frente de él.

- ¡Ay no! – Recordó de repente Ran – ¡Me había olvidado por completo de que hoy llegaba Natsumi! – Natsumi era la prima de Ran, ambas eran bastante parecidas, las únicas diferencias eran que, Natsumi tenía el cabello negro y un poco más corto, usualmente recogido en una cola baja, ojos marrones y tes un poco más morena que la de Ran.

- ¿Ah, si? – _"Hace rato que no la veo…" _- ¿A que hora llega? – El timbre contestó a su pregunta. Ran corrió a abrir.

- ¡PRIMA!, perdóname por no haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto – La chica reapareció en el umbral de la puerta en compañía de la recién llegada. Conan se quedó helado _"¡Quien no las conociera diría que son hermanas!"_, pensó estupefacto.

- No te preocupes prima Ran, conozco muy bien Tokio… - Miró con sorpresa al niño que estaba sentado a la mesa -… Ay pero que niño tan lindo ¿Quién es? – Se acercó a él.

- Soy Conan Edogawa, un gusto conocerte Natsumi – Extendió una mano en forma de saludo cordial, la chica hizo lo mismo y le guiñó un ojo, Conan no entendió el porque.

- El gusto es mío, Conan – El teléfono sonó y Ran fue a atender, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Conan Edogawa?, sinceramente, si que te luciste con ese nombre Kudo – Comentó la chica sin importancia, al niño, del susto, se le cayó el tenedor al suelo

- ¿Disculpa…? –

- Ya, de algo estoy enterada Kudo, pero nunca pensé que esa droga tuviese semejante efecto… – Conan descartó la idea de seguirle con el cuento a su amiga… Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto, que lo había descubierto desde la primera vez que lo vio.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Quiso saber el oji-azul

- Fácil, solo con verte –

- ¿Eh? –

- De detective tienes todo pero… De memoria… Mejor no hablemos – Se burló Natsumi – Tengo memoria fotográfica, y, si te quitaras los lentes, serias la viva imagen de Shinichi cuando tenías esa edad… Además – Agregó – En la biblioteca de tu casa, los libros de Rampo Edogawa y Conan Doyle están juntos – Conan abrió los ojos como platos – Así que, lo más prudente que hiciste fue, mezclar ambos nombres… -

- ¿¡NANI!? – Largó el infante de ojos marinos – ¡¡¡Hace más de tres años que no vas a mi casa y la recuerdas como si vivieras todos los días!!! –

- ¿Has descubierto la cura? – Cambió de tema la oji-marrón

- Todavía nada, Haibara y el profesor Agasa están haciendo lo que pueden… -

- Bueno… Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Ran? –

- Por su seguridad… - El infante estaba seguro de que Natsumi protestaría

- Has hecho lo correcto – El niño la miró incrédulo – Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… -

- ¿Ah, si? –

- Si. Para no preocupar a Ran y para que ésta, no me sobreprotegiera tanto – Cerró los ojos y suspiró, El niño de ojos azules sonrió y levantó el tenedor del suelo, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y tú, que cuentas de nuevo Natsu? – La chica se alegró, Shinichi era el único que la llamaba así desde que eran niños.

- Nada,… - Se quedó en un misterioso silencio - … Solo soy una espía secreta que le gusta la magia y el arte… Ja, ja – Rió la pelinegra

- Sabes… Me hiciste acordar a Kaito Kid – Natsumi se sonrojó ligeramente al oír ese nombre, pero el niño no lo notó.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso… - Dijo irónica – Pero,… Déjame darte un consejo… Con respecto a Ran – El niño la miró _–…"Si no se lo dices por las buenas, por las malas será"… -_

- ¿Porqué me dices eso? –

- ¿No es tu trabajo averiguarlo? – Preguntó con un tono de burla – ¡Ay Kudo, nunca cambias! –

- Que graciosa… - Le respondió sarcástico el chico de lentes. Ran se reunió con los dos chicos.

- ¿Y, quien era? – Preguntó el infante oji-azul de repente interesado

- Kazuha… -

- ¿Te dijo algo de Heiji? – Heiji, el detective del oeste, amigo de Shinichi y de Conan, por supuesto. Tener a uno de sus mejores amigos en Osaka, no era muy lindo que digamos pero, por lo menos, estaría informado

- Ah, si…, dice que la llamó anoche… - Le respondió Ran un poco sorprendida ante el interrogatorio repentino del niño - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- Es que hace rato que no los vemos… _-"Que bueno¿Le abra dicho lo que me dijo que tenia pensado decirle la otra vez?"_, se preguntó el niño _"No… Si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que Kazuha se lo contaba a Ran y esta, a Natsumi y a mi…"._

**_Unas horas después…_**

- ¡Me iré a la casa del profesor Agasa! – Gritó Conan a modo de despedida.

- ¡No vuelvas tarde! – Le pidió Ran

- ¡No lo haré, sayonara! – Cerró la puerta. El apartamento se sumió en un profundo silencio

- Se lo extraña… - Comentó Natsumi dejando a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo - … Mucho –

- Si… -

- ¿Sabes algo de Shinichi? –

- Nada… Y ya van a ser ocho meses… - Ran bajó la vista y su prima pudo notar que dos lagrimas cristalinas, resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras la chica sollozaba en silencio.

- No, no te pongas así… - Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica para consolarla –… El esta muy bien… Te lo aseguro… - Ran lloraba en silencio, abrasada a su prima -… El volverá, alegre y feliz, creéme… - La Mouri se separó de ella para mirarla.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Preguntó

- _La verdad… Llegará en su debido momento…_ - Le respondió misteriosa Natsumi. Ran sonrió.

- ¿Natsumi? – Preguntó la Mouri algo nerviosa

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – La morena se sorprendió de lo que oyó después

_**Mientras tanto, Conan…**_

Era medía tarde y casi nadie estaba afuera. El sol rajaba la Tierra, igual o peor que el día anterior.

Conan caminaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos y al notar que el sol le encandilaba, se puso su gorra naranja con la visera hacía adelante. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que estaba en la calle Nº 12, muy cerca del parque. El niño recordó la nota que había leído la noche anterior… _"Las madreselvas. Ese era el nombre antiguo de esta calle antes de ser cambiado por el de Nº 12, y pensar que me quedan unos seis días antes del encuentro"_ El infante sintió una ola de escalofríos que lo recorrió entero. Desvió la vista hacía la plaza y en ese momento, vio algo que no le pareció, para nada, parte de su imaginación.

Era un hombre robusto, vestido con un sobretodo negro y con sombrero y lentes anchos del mismo color. Caminaba por el parque sin temor a ser visto. Conan no salía de su estupor, no podía creer lo que veía¡Era uno de los miembros de la organización! Y no cualquiera, sino que, _"¡ES BODKA!"_. El niño sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas, se escondió detrás de un árbol, y comenzó a espiar al sujeto. Este parecía algo apurado y no veía la hora de que alguien apareciera. Ese alguien, resultó ser una mujer.

Era bastante atractiva, con cabello rubio, piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, tenía ojos verdes y era un poco más alta que Bodka. Estaba vestida con un traje negro que le daba el aspecto de ejecutiva adinerada y llevaba un maletín con ella.

- ¿Trajiste el dinero? – Ladró el hombre indignado

- Claro, ya cálmate ¿Quieres? – Le respondió fríamente la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo, Se acomodó para abrir el maletín, y Conan notó que llevaba puestos unos pendientes azules y las cuentas del collar del mismo color. Abrió el maletín, y en él, fácilmente, había unos 10.000.000 Yenes. Conan se sorprendió en extremo, _"¿Para que tanto dinero?"_

- Bien, excelente – Aprobó el tipo con un dejo de satisfacción y dispuesto a tocar el dinero, pero la mujer fue más rápida y cerró el maletín de un golpe

- Pero antes… Quiero el diario…. Y sin tretas – Exigió la mujer algo nerviosa y desconfiada

- Tranquila… Esta aquí – Le contestó el tipo

- Más vale que sea cierto… – Respondió áspera la mujer

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- De que aquí esta la formula para… Crear las pastillas esas… - Conan tardó un segundo en reaccionar ¡Ese diario contenía su única esperanza! _"El profesor Agasa me dijo que, si conseguía la formula, podría crear la cura contra el efecto de las pastillas"_ pensó algo esperanzado_."¡No puedo creerlo!"_. Lo único que debía hacer era conseguirlo, pero… ¿Cómo? Se acomodó para ver mejor y, sin querer, pisó una rama, que crujió bajo sus pies _"¡Kuso!"_, para desgracia, los dos extraños habían oído ese ruido. _"Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me descubran…"_ se dijo el niño y se escabulló por los arbustos hasta llegar a la calle. Corrió dos cuadras y media y se apoyó en una pared, tratando de calmarse. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la calle cuatro y que le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su verdadera casa.

Después de un rato, Natsumi miró a su prima; esta última se había distraído mirando una película de detectives y la chica de ojos marinos seguía sollozando en silencio.

- ¡Deja de llorar Ran! – Le exigió. La oji-azul la miró.

- … -

- …A Shinichi no le gustaría verte así… – Aclaró –… Y menos si esta más cerca de lo que crees… - Se calló al instante.

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Olvídalo… -

- No. ¡Dímelo! –

- Lo que oíste… - Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, reacia a hablar - … Es verdad… – Se ablandó un poco, pero fue lo último que dijo. La oji-azul la miró extrañada. El silencio reinó por unos largos minutos, que se hicieron demasiado interminables.

- Si esta tan cerca… ¿Por qué no se aparece? – Preguntó Ran con cuidado, como midiendo sus palabras. La oji-marrón se sorprendió, _"Y ahora… ¿Qué le digo?... No mucho porque sino Kudo me mata… ¡¡¡Y para colmo de la promesa que le hice a Ran y que no puedo contársela a ninguno de los dos!!!"_

- ¿Te llamó? – Cambió de estrategia

- Si, ayer, pero… -

- Bueno, si te llamó… - La interrumpió Natsumi - … Es porqué aún le importas… Y mucho… - Aclaró – Y quiere que sepas que él esta bien y que te quedes tranquila – Agregó con una sonrisa furtiva.

- ¿En serio? – Natsumi le lanzó una mirada de reproche

- Pues claro… Esta más claro que el agua… - Sonrió ampliamente

- ¿Sabes donde esta? – Preguntó la oji-azul, su cara se había iluminado de la inmensa ilusión y casi no quedaban rastros de que la chica hubiese estado llorando.

- Eh… - Titubeó un momento – No… - Suspiró tristemente. Pero su prima aún sonreía.

- Gracias… - Murmuró

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¡Porqué me diste la esperanza de volver a verlo pronto! – La abrasó. Después Natsumi se levantó para ir al baño.

- Esta noche lo veras… - Murmuró - … Tal y como todas las noches… -

- Se lo digo profesor Agasa – Aseguró Conan después de haberle contado todo lo que había visto – Acababan de venderle ese diario a la mujer rubia… -

- ¿Y sabes quien es? –

- No, no mencionó su nombre en ningún momento – Se lamentó el chico – Espero que no me hallan visto – Se lamentó, decepcionado consigo mismo después de semejante imprudencia de delatarse ante un hombre muy peligroso. Quién sabe que le hubiese podido pasar si lo hubieran encontrado

- Si te vio, estas en peligro Shinichi… Pero dudo mucho que haya sacado la vista de semejante cantidad de Yenes – Comentó Agasa.

- Si… Yo también lo dudo… - El infante miró al profesor -… Pero por si acaso, me gustaría que Haibara no se enterara de esto… Quién sabe como se lo tomaría… - Comentó el niño -… Además, tengo ganas de pasar la noche en mi casa… - Le dijo un poco triste y miró la gran habitación con las paredes forradas de estanterías en las que se hallaban cientos de miles de libros – Ya extraño este lugar –

- No hay problema… Pero antes, quisiera mostrarte mi último invento – Sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un control remoto, pero a diferencia de los demás, este solo tenía un botón.

- ¿No crees que Conan se esta tardando demasiado? – Le preguntó Ran a Natsumi después de mirar el reloj.

- Déjalo, ya volverá… - La tranquilizó la pelinegra – Y sino, nos avisará –

- Uh… -

- Ja, ja, Ran ya cálmate… - Rió la chica – No te ofendas, pero pareces su madre, en vez de su hermana… - Le respondió con franqueza, ambas rieron – Ve a comprar algo, yo te espero aquí, si no viene Conan te aviso ¿Si? – Ran, asintió

Cinco minutos después de que la oji-azul se marchara hacía él súper 24 horas, sonó el timbre del apartamento.

- Moshi, moshi –

- Natsu, soy yo, por favor ábreme – Oyó la voz apagada del niño. La chica tardó unos segundos, y luego apareció por la puerta, el niño entró enseguida y se encerró en el baño.

- Kudo¿Estas bien? –

- Auchhh… No… -

- Déjame verte, rápido, antes de que Ran vuelva – Lo apuró la chica. El joven/niño abrió la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza, lentamente y con resignación, se sacó la gorra naranja, dejando al descubierto un golpe. Natsumi no pudo contener una risita nerviosa - ¡Por Dios!, cuando Ran se entere, te mata – Exclamó, al ver que el niño tenía morado gran parte del ojo derecho. - ¿Qué te pasó? –

- Bueno… -

_**- - - FLASH BACK - - - **_

El profesor Agasa le mostró el objeto al escéptico niño.

- ¿Y…? –

- Ya veras – Presionó el botón y, de repente una nube rosa inundó todo el lugar

- ¿Qué¿Qué…? Qué es esto profesor –

- Un gas que actúa sobre tus sentidos asiéndote sentir… Uh… Ah… -

- ¿Qué?, Haciéndote sentir… - El chico enmudeció al ver la cara de su científico y vecino, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se tapó la boca y la nariz con ambas manos. Ya era tarde, había olido el gas suficiente como para entorpecerlo. Con mayor dificultad, logró sacar al profesor de la casa, después de apagar el mecanismo (aunque encontrar el control, fue lo que lo mantuvo ocupado más tiempo).

- Gracias… -

- La próxima vez, yo no seré el conejillo de indias – Protestó el infante - … Creo que mis ganas de quedarme en casa se esfumaron – Admitió y emprendió el regreso a la casa de Ran.

_**- - FIN FLASHBACK - - **_

- En fin, el resto fue causado por los efectos residuales del gas… - La morena lo miró seria mientras intentaba curarlo – Bueno, bueno… Tuve un efecto rebote con la rama de un árbol… Y si no hubiese sido por los lentes… - Dicho objeto estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y solo tenía algunos rasguños en el vidrio derecho, pero no eran de seriedad.

- Hubieses tenido que ir al hospital… - Terminó Natsumi y comenzó a darle golpecitos sobre el hinchado y amoratado ojo del infante.

- Auchhh! –

- ¡Quieto! – La chica dejó de curarlo – El moretón no es tan grande, casi ni se te nota, pero eso sí, ponte hielo para que te bajé la hinchazón –

- Gracias Natsu, no se que hubiese hecho sin vos – Sonrió el infante oji-azul. La morena tomo la gorra del niño y se la colocó en la cabeza de este.

- No me lo agradezcas, para eso estamos las amigas K… - El infante se apresuró a taparle la boca al ver que Ran entraba por la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

- ¿Pero que le pasa…? – Preguntó la recién llegada, y al notar que Natsumi tenía algodón en las manos gritó – ¡CONAN¡Sal del baño ahora mismo! – El niño que respondía a ese nombre, salió con resignación y se dejo ver por la Mouri…

_**Diez de la noche…**_

Una mujer rubia, de muy buena figura, y ojos verdes esmeralda, entró con aire solemne a la sala de estar de su casa.

- Daremos comienzo a la sesión de espiritismo… - Anunció con el mismo tono de solemnidad que aparentaba. Poco a poco, sus invitados comenzaron a enfilar hacía una pequeña sala, un poco apartada del lugar. Más segura, la mujer miró su reloj pulsera – Diez en punto, perfecto, como siempre… -

* * *

**_En el capitulo que viene..._**

**_Una medium es brutalmente asesinada, y un sujeto extraño se presenta bajo el nombre de Tomas Reed, a Natsumi se le hace familiar y eso la pondrá en peligro..._**

_**Esta el proximo y emocionante capitulo... xD! Aelita´schan**_


	4. 3ºLa médium asesinada

_**E regresado!!! Y con el capi tres, perdón pero lo que pasa es que haro voy a actualizar cada veinte días y como hoy es 23/01/07 la proxima actualización va a ser el 12/02/07!!! Ni antes ni después!!! (A menos de que justo en ese dia me pase algo...) jaja xD! **_

_**Los dejo con el fic...

* * *

**_

"La 1ra victima del asesino"

_**Cap 3:**_

"_**La médium asesinada"**_

La una de la madrugada, marcaba el reloj pulsera de Conan Edogawa. El infante que llevaba ese falso nombre, dormía placidamente dentro del futon que se encontraba tendido en el suelo de su habitación. Pero el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de golpe de su sueño, y resignado, se levantó a atender.

- ¿Moshi, moshi? –

- … -

- ¡Un asesinato! – Repitió sorprendido – Ahora llamó a Ran para ir a buscarte, tío – No esperó respuesta, colgó el teléfono y corrió a despertar a las dos chicas que dormían en la habitación contigua a la suya.

_**Media hora después…**_

Dos jóvenes y un diminuto infante se internaron en el inmenso aeropuerto de Tokio, con el único objetivo de encontrar a Kogoro Mouri.

- Se tardaron mucho… - Protestó el "famoso" detective cuando lo encontraron

- Nunca saludar primero… - Le reprimió Natsumi, el tío de la chica se quedó mudo.

- Oh!, perdóname sobrinita, es que no te vi – Se excusó el hombre y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Si, si, todo bien… Ahora, tienes trabajo que hacer, tío – Lo apuró la chica mientras lo empujaba hacía la salida.

- Cierto, Conan, lleva mi bolso – Le ordenó al niño

"_¿¡Desde cuando soy tu sirviente!?",_ protestó en silencio el infante, y comenzó a jalar el grande y fofo objeto.

_**Las dos y diez de la madrugada…**_

En la casa de la victima, había una atmósfera fría y fúnebre. Cuando el inspector Megure y sus agentes llegaron, el cuerpo de la victima yacía inerte en el suelo de una habitación que parecía ser el lugar en donde realizaba sus famosas sesiones de espiritismo.

Mouri, junto a sus tres acompañantes, fueron conducidos por el inspector hacía la escena del crimen.

El detective se acercó un poco a la victima.

El rostro de la médium muerta, era una mancha desdibujada y fantasmal bajo el velo de novia ensangrentado. Su traje que, según los forenses, era el que utilizaba en las sesiones, estaba rasgado en las mangas, signo de que había tratado de defenderse de su asesino. La fina seda negra que arrebujaba todo su cuerpo le daba un aire de luto, y ni hablar de su velo negro, que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus pechos, cubriendo por completo su cara.

El atizador de hierro con el que el asesino le había destrozado la parte posterior del cráneo, estaba tirado en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de la victima.

Conan observaba la escena desde unos pocos pasos detrás de su tío, desvió la vista y su mirada se fijó en una fotografía enmarcada "_Eh!, pero si es…. ¡La mujer que vi ayer en la tarde en el parque!"_. Volvió a observar el cadáver, tan desfigurada estaba, que casi no había podido reconocerla al instante.

En vida, había sido muy bonita, tal y como él había podido ver. El infante cruzó la habitación y se acuclilló cerca del cadáver.

A través del fino velo, vio el brillo de las cuentas azules, que adornaban el collar de Asuka Asakura, y el par de pendientes a juego, que colgaban de sus orejas. El niño se inclinó unos pocos centímetros más, pero fue alzado por el cuello de su camisa.

- Ran, hazte cargo de él¿Quieres? – Le ordenó Mouri y se lo entregó a la oji-azul

- Vamos Conan, esto es muy fuerte como para ti – Lo tomó de la mano e intentó llevárselo. Él niño forcejeó en vano pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de la morena de diecisiete años, quien no le quitaba la vista a la victima

- Natsumi¿La conoces? –

- No se, tiene gran parte de la cara destrozada, no sabría decírtelo con exactitud – Le dijo la chica, sin siquiera mirarlo. El niño logró safarse de la mano de Ran y tomó el marco con la fotografía que había visto minutos antes.

- Ella es – Natsumi se mostró sorprendida

- ¿Qué te ocurre prima? – Le preguntó preocupada la Mouri

- Yo… La vi esta tarde cuando se le había caído un cuaderno negro –

- ¿¡Qué!? - Kudo se mostró escéptico ante la posibilidad de que ese cuaderno se tratara del mismo que le había comprado a Bodka

– Si. Cuando logré entregárselo me invitó a tomar un café – Continuó la morena con un cierto dejo de nostalgia – Fue entonces cuando me contó que se encontraba muy desesperada, se sentía traicionada por alguien al que ella amaba con locura, y que había encontrado a alguien con quien desahogarse contándole sus penas, esa había resultado ser yo… – Aclaró - …Realmente, Asuka Asakura, me preció muy buena mujer, de un carácter fuerte, muy parecida a tía Eri – Suspiró – Pero también me dijo que estaba preocupada, porque ella sentía que su muerte estaba cerca –

- ¿Qué más? – Le preguntó el inspector Megure, quien había escuchado todo desde el principio

- Nada, lo único que me dijo era que debía marcharse, y luego, que tuviera más cuidado en el futuro… - Confesó la morena un poco abatatada. Sintió que la jalaban de la manga de la campera, se agachó a la altura del infante y lo miró interrogante

- ¡Tuviste el diario con la formula para crear las píldoras que me encogieron! – Le contó el chico – ¿Lo abriste? – Preguntó esperanzado

- No, en realidad, cuando vi a Asuka, tenía la apariencia de una importante empresaria – El niño suspiró

- La pregunta es… ¿Para que quería el diario una médium? –

- Tal vez, para crear las píldoras y eliminar a la competencia – Sugirió la morena

- Tal vez,… pero¿Eh, que es eso? – Preguntó al aire el chico y se acercó a la victima. Un mínimo, pero importante detalle, que antes había pasado por alto.

En el suelo, junto a los dedos pálidos e inertes de la mujer, había un reloj de bolsillo roto. El cristal que cubría la esfera, estaba hecho añicos y las agujas habían quedado detenidas para siempre, marcando las doce de la noche. Pero ese no era el único detalle, la victima tenía un reloj de pulsera en la muñeca de la misma mano.

- Eh, mirad¿Por qué la mujer tiene dos relojes? – Preguntó con voz inocentemente infantil, típica de Conan, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice el objeto dorado y circular que yacía en el piso, semi escondido entre el vestido negro de seda de la victima.

- Oigan¿Por qué la victima tendría dos relojes? – Preguntó triunfante Kogoro.

"_Podría ser por que el asesino quiso dejar la hora del asesinato… Pero suena muy entupido, si, mediante autopsias, se la puede descubrir… Entonces… Es por otra razón,… Podría ser… ¡Que el asesino halla dejado su firma¡Si!, eso es, el asesino quería dejar una pista para que nosotros la sigamos, pero¿A dónde?"_ dedujo rápidamente el niño.

- Podría ser… -

- ¡La firma del asesino…! – Saltó Kogoro, esto dio lugar a un silenció corto que recorrió la habitación de un lado a otro – Si… - Continuó Mouri sobrepasado de confianza – El asesino dejó ese reloj para indicarnos que son asesinatos en serie… -

"_Wow, al fin pudo pensar algo inteligente…"_

- ¡ASESINATOS EN SERIE! – Exclamó el inspector Megure asombrado -¿¡Mouri, sabes lo que dices!? –

- Natsumi - Le susurró el niño, aprovechando la distracción del resto – Cúbreme, tengo que asegurarme de algo –

- ¿De que? –

- Si ese diario sigue aquí… - La chica asintió.

Mientras varias conjeturas, de las cuales el 99 de ellas a Natsumi le parecieron prácticamente imposibles e ilógicas, salían de la boca de su tío. Conan Edogawa, revolvió toda la casa, sin resultado alguno.

- ¡Por Dios!, Cállenlo ya – Le susurró Natsumi a su prima, mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido a su reloj

- Si… Oye¿Dónde esta Conan? – Preguntó la oji-azul, Natsumi se puso nerviosa, usualmente siempre encontraba alguna excusa para encubrir a Kudo, pero en ese momento, el sueño había dominado su cerebro, produciendo que la chica no tuviera inspiración alguna.

- Eh… No se… - Se arrepintió al ínstate por las palabras que salieron inconscientemente de su boca.

- Ayúdame a buscarlo,… Este chico, siempre se me escapa, me recuerda mucho a Shinichi, recuerdo que a esa edad, también hacía lo mismo… – Protestó Ran

"_Ja, ja, en realidad, no a cambiado en nada…."_ Pensó divertida la morena y no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó Ran extrañada

- Recordé algo… Nada serio – Se excusó la chica.

- ¡Conan¡CONAN! – Comenzó a llamarlo la Mouri. Llegaron a los pies de la escaleras que conducían al piso superior - ¿Crees que este ahí? –

- Lo dudo mucho, ve a revisar, yo buscare aquí abajo, luego te alcanzo - la chica se paró frente al pequeño cuartito que estaba bajo las escaleras. Cuando la Mouri desapareció en el piso superior, la morena abrió la puerta. Nada, solo un montón de cajas apiladas a un costado. Prendió la luz para ver mejor, las cajas estaban apiladas de forma extraña, acercó su mano y de la nada, la cabeza del pequeño infante oji-azul emergió del montón.

- ¡Kudo! Casi me causas un paro – Protestó en voz baja Natsumi, tratando de recuperarse del sobresalto vivido

- Lo siento, mira esto – Sacó de entre las cajas una botella de vidrio, llena de un liquido transparente

- Eso es… -

- Si. Uno de los ingredientes para crear la píldora – Sonrió triunfante Conan – Es muy difícil de conseguir –

- Que suerte tienes Kud… -

- ¿¡Qué están haciendo ustedes dos!? – Preguntó Ran con un notable dejo de enfado. El niño escondió rápidamente la botella entre las cajas

- Investigando… - Mintió, Natsumi lo miró incrédula. Luego de un sermón de parte de la Mouri, que duró más de diez minutos, los tres entraron a la habitación donde todos los policías, el inspector y el detective Mouri estaban reunidos.

- Diablos – Maldijo en infante

- ¿Qué pasa Kudo? – Le preguntó Natsumi, mientras se sentaban en un sillón alejados del resto

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer para encontrar ese diario sin que descubran que soy Shinichi Kudo? – Protestó enfurecido, había revisado toda la casa y, había dado por sentado de que el diario, definitivamente, no estaba allí.

_**Al otro día… **_

A pesar de ser Domingo por la mañana (el asesinato había ocurrido a las doce de la noche del sábado), el sueño reinaba en el apartamento, cuando, usualmente, no solía ser así.

Según Ran, Conan dormía en su habitación. Pero lo que no sabía era que, el niño no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Las dos chicas de diecisiete años, estaban haciendo el desayuno. Mientras que el Padre de la Mouri dormía placidamente en su habitación.

"_Aquí hay algo que no esta bien¿Por qué estaba ese reloj allí¿Qué querría decir el asesino con eso?"_. El infante se sentó lentamente en el centro del futon "_Además, porqué la mujer tenía ese velo de novia en la cabeza¿Por qué le gustaba usarlo? O… ¿Por qué sabía que iba a morir esa misma noche¿Habrá sido por eso que le contó todo a Natsumi?"_ Estrujó las sabanas entre sus manos _"Tal vez si…"_

- Conan, estas despierto¿Quieres desayuno? – Lo interrumpió la voz de Ran, el niño alzó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. Ran se lo quedó mirando un momento, parecía sorprendida.

"_No dejo de pensar en que se parece mucho a Shinichi,… Y cada día, el mismo afirma más mis sospechas… Recuerdo que… Cuando éramos pequeños, una vez tuve la oportunidad de verlo mal dormido y… Jamás me voy a olvidar de eso… Conan es idéntico a Shinichi… Ahora que esta sin lentes…"_

- ¡Ran, RAN! – La llamó el niño bastante alarmado - ¿Qué tienes, Ran? –

- ¿Eh?, lo siento, me quedé pensando – Se excusó – Entonces¿Quieres tu desayuno? –

- Si… - _"Uy¿En que pensabas Ran?"_ pensó el niño mientras se colocaba rápidamente sus lentes

- Buenos días bello durmiente – Se burló Natsumi

"_¿A quien llamas bello durmiente?"_

El niño se sentó a la mesa. Ran se sentó enfrente a él

- Parece que no hayas dormido Conan – Comentó Ran, el niño la miró sorprendido

- Si, si he dormido, no te preocupes, hermana Ran – Se apresuró a responder el pequeño infante, mientras sonreía falsamente, desvió la vista hacía un costado de la mesa y vio un papel doblado en cuatro, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. La letra muy bonita le llamó la atención

_A las diez: Sesión con las siguientes personas_

Había alrededor de unos diez nombres escritos ordenadamente en una lista

_A la medía noche: Cita_

Nada más estaba escrito. El niño observó la fecha del papel y vio que era del día anterior _"Entonces, si tenia que reunirse con alguien, pero ¿Quién era?... Si dice Cita, seguro que era con un hombre, además de haber visto como le dejo la cara… Si, seguro que era un hombre… Pero no creo que la haya matado tan rápidamente y además, haberse puesto a desordenar todo, en busca de algo, y ese algo ya tengo una idea mas o menos clara de lo que puede ser…"_

- Desayuno – Notificó Natsumi al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba el plato frente al niño

- Gracias – _"Aquí hay algo que no encaja¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la organización en todo esto?"_, suspiró _"Además, Natsumi me dijo que había visto a la Srita. Asakura y que ésta le había contado todo pero¿Por qué¿Cuál fue el motivo?"_

- Conan¿Estas bien? –

- No entiendo nada… - Pensó en voz alta el infante de ojos azules

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Continuó Ran

- Eh… Porqué mataron a esa mujer –

- Yo tampoco, pero déjaselo a la policía, Conan, no te hagas problema, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, las cosas pasan y… -

- Es que no la mataron por que si, Ran – La interrumpió el niño con voz fría - Aquí hay algo en juego –

- ¿Eh? – Ran se mostró escéptica y Natsumi se alarmó _"Kudo… Estas abriendo mucho la boca…"_ pensó para sus adentros.

- Ah… -

- Y sino – Prosiguió el niño - ¿Qué tiene que ver la Orga…? – Una patada certera de Natsumi, lo hizo callar –…Olvídenlo… -

- Pero… -

- Ya Ran, no ha dormido bien – La distrajo Natsumi, mientras Conan se refregaba la "zona de impacto", que estaba debajo de su rodilla izquierda _"Gracias Natsumi… Casi me mando al frente,… Lo más raro, es que aún no se porque… Oh valla… Seguro que es porque no dormí nada…"_ Bostezó abiertamente. La Mouri se lo había quedado mirando fijamente, con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

_**Muy lejos de allí… **_

En una barrio residencial, bastante alejado de la ciudad de Tokio. Una casa, como cualquier otra de las que se encontraban allí, estaba completamente a oscuras. En una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía la descomunal casa, segada por la luz de dos velas, se hallaba una mujer.

- La maté… La maté… - Jadeaba eufórica – Maté a esa… esa… - Se quedó en silenció al oír la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, se incorporó rápidamente y de un soplido apagó las pequeñas llamas que iluminaban la oscura habitación. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, para encontrarse cara a cara con su criada.

- Buenos días señorita – La saludó formalmente la recién llegada – Lamento mucho haberla despertado –

- No es nada, estaba despierta desde hace un buen rato – Comentó la mujer

**_Esa tarde, en la residencia del profesor Agasa…_**

- ¿Asuka Asakura me has dicho? –

- Si profesor, ella era un médium muy importante de Japón, según recuerdo y por lo que leí en los diarios de estos últimos días… Estaba en una de las mejores rachas de su carrera, es por eso que su muerte a causado gran impacto en su mundo – Afirmó el niño

- ¿Cómo la mataron? – Quiso saber el científico

- Con un atizador de hierro le destrozaron la parte posterior del cráneo – Resumió el niño, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

- Fuerte¿No? –

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a ver cuerpos desmembrados… Aunque nunca ví algo parecido a esto… - Confesó Conan

- ¿Alguna idea de quien es el asesino, Shinichi? –

- No, aún no, pero lo descubriré – Cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación – Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que, el asesino, se molestó en acomodar a la victima de tal forma, como si estuviera lista para ir al féretro –

- Extraño… -

- Pero eso me da una prueba de que no se trata de un asesino corriente, además, también dejó un reloj de bolsillo antiguo, claramente de estilo ingles, marcando las doce de la noche –

- ¿Crees que haya sido un crimen pasional? – Sugirió Agasa. El infante oji-azul se quedó callado, asimilando esas palabras

- No se me había ocurrido, aunque es una buena posibilidad – Confesó

- Si… Pero según los diarios ella no tenía amantes… -

- No todo lo que sale en los diarios es verdad Agasa – Se burló el niño de lentes.

La noticia había transcurrido a la velocidad de la luz, entre los habitantes de Tokio, y ya todo Japón estaba enterado del escalofriante hecho que había ocurrido en su capital.

En la secundaria Teitan, no era la excepción, a pesar de ser domingo, los alumnos tuvieron que ir para ser entrevistados por una de sus profesoras, después de eso Sonoko parecía más afectada que el resto.

- Esto no puede ser… - Había repetido a lo largo de toda la jornada escolar

- Sonoko… - Comenzó Natsumi, bastante hartada de la misma frase – Pensé que no te gustaba eso de las médium –

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… La Srita. Asakura era muy allegada a mi familia, es por eso que aún no logro entender porque la mataron –

- Oh… - Largaron Ran y Natsumi al unísono, totalmente escépticas – Disculpa, nosotras no teníamos idea… - Se apresuró a decir la morena

- No te preocupes… - Le restó importancia la Suzuki - … La Srita, nos conocía a mi hermana y a mi desde que éramos muy pequeñas… Ella provenía de una familia muy adinerada, que había tenido negocios con mi padre y ambas familias habían llegado a ser muy unidas… - Relató

- Así que ya la conocías – Dijo Ran bastante interesada en la historia de su amiga

- Si… Bueno, aquí nos separamos – Se despidió Sonoko – Hasta mañana –

- Hasta mañana – La saludaron las otras dos.

- ¡Ran, Natsumi! – Se oyó una voz a lo lejos

- No puede ser... – Susurró esta última

- Mira, es Taichi – Se dio vuelta la Mouri para saludarlo.

Un chico de diecisiete años, de cabello negro y ojos azules, llegó corriendo hacía donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Taichi Takaishi, un alumno de intercambio, había llegado hace algunos días, desde Estados Unidos, a pesar de tener apellido japonés, su familia se encontraba instalada en América del norte, por cuestiones laborales.

_**Volviendo con Agasa y Conan… **_

- Ya llegué – Avisó Ai, desde la puerta de entrada. Kudo le sonrió y Agasa trajo unas tazas de té – Valla… ¿Desde cuando tanto silencio? – Se burló la niña de cabello castaño claro. Kudo se encogió de hombros – Ah!, ahora que recuerdo, Yoshida te manda esto – Le lanzó un pequeño paquete

- Uh… -

- ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo, me estuvo pidiendo por favor que te lo diera, ahora quiero saber¿Qué es tan importante? – Insistió la oji-azul – Además… Tengo un poco de curiosidad -

- Ya voy, ya voy… - Comenzó a rasgar el papel – Esto… - Haibara se sorprendió bastante de lo que estaba viendo

_**Media hora después….**_

En la oficina del detective Kogoro Mouri, reinaba una atmósfera calida y agradable. Cuando Conan Edogawa llegó, vio a Ran, a Natsumi, a su tío, y a otro sujeto más, completamente desconocido.

- Conan¿Quiero que conozcas a Taichi? – Los presentó Ran. El infante se quedó mirando al joven

- Mucho gusto – Dijo sin más y extendió su mano en forma de saludo cordial. El joven se agachó a su altura y le susurró al oído

- ¿Crees que tu hermana quiera salir con migo? –

- ¿¡Que!? – _"¿Quién te has creído?, apenas la conoces y ¿ya quieres salir con ella?, olvídalo, Ran es mía",_ pensó egoísta, aunque, en cierto modo,… Tenía razón – Olvídalo, a ella le gusta otro chico – Dijo con malicia

- Shinichi Kudo¿Me equivoco? –

- No –

- Uh... Miren la hora, debo irme, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió rápidamente Taichi y salió como rayo del lugar

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Kogoro, algo intrigado

- Conan¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntó la Mouri, al verlo cabizbajo

- Nada, estoy bien – Se recostó en el sillón de dos plazas y abrió un comic manga de gamet Shaiba

La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse lentamente y por la abertura entró un hombre completamente vestido de negro. Muy parecido a los tipos de la organización. Al infante se le aceleró el corazón, hasta que por fin, el hombre se sacó el sombrero dando a rebelar una cara ovalada con nariz un poco ganchuda, ojos con la expresión triste, pero con semblante serio y con un poblado bigote, bastante bien arreglado.

- Disculpe, usted debe de ser el señor Mouri¿No es así? – Preguntó con aire resulto

- Si, y dígame¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó el "famoso" detective bruscamente

- Soy Tomás Reed – Le entregó una tarjeta de presentación

- Oh! Pero si es el famoso empresario británico, dígame, en que puedo ayudarle… - Se solidarizo el detective al ver a una de las personas más famosas en el mundo de las finanzas internacionales, encontrarse en su despacho.

- No me tome por entrometido pero, con respecto al asesinato de la médium, necesito colaborar con la investigación - -suspiró un poco abatido y continuó – Pero para explicarle mis razones, necesito que sea en privado… - Kogoro le lanzó una mirada de "¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!" a los tres chicos, lentamente fueron desfilado hacía la salida – Disculpen, señoritas – Les llamó la atención a Ran y a Natsumi - ¿Quién de ustedes es Natsumi Naeguino? – La susodicha se señaló con un dedo algo incrédula – Tengo que decirle que su show de magia, en el que tuve la oportunidad de presenciar en latino América, fue fantástico, la felicito – La chica se mostró escéptica

"_¡Uaaaaaaah, se suponía que eso era un secreto!"_ pensó nerviosa la morena ante la mirada interrogativa de todos los otros

- Muchas gracias, con razón me resultaba conocido de algún lado… Sino me equivoco, usted estaba en primera fila ¿Verdad? –

- Si, así es… -

Pocos minutos después la puerta de la oficina se cerró y Ran, Natsumi y Conan se dirigieron al apartamento.

Conan iba a la par de Natsumi.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? – Preguntó el niño

- ¿De que? –

- Aunque no lo parezca, por un momento, mientras se quitaba el sombrero, tuve la oportunidad de ver que, en sus ojos, se reflejaba una mirada fría… Típica de un asesino – Reveló el infante

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto la morena algo incrédula, el infante asintió

- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos? – Preguntó la Mouri un poco curiosa al oír murmullos

- De que Natsumi no nos había dicho que había hecho un show de magia en latino América – Sacó al aire el infante

"_Kudo,… A veces me haces odiarte…"_

- No había necesidad – Respondió la acusada con tono avaro

- Oh vamos, cuéntanos los detalles – Le insistió Ran mientras entraban al departamento, el niño entró último, _"Tengo la sensación de que, comenzaremos a vernos más seguid con este tipo… Y aún, me sigue inspirando un poco de temor… O puede que sea mi estomago"_ se burló a si mismo y se reunió con las demás.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, me gustaria que me dejaran un rr aunque sea unito!!!! Sin más, me voy llendo, nos vemos en el proximo c api, o sea el 12/02/07!!!**_

_**Atte: Aelita´schan**_


	5. “Una extraña conversación… ¿Un poco más

_**BUENO!!!!! Al fin terminé este capitulo... Y... Tal y como prometí... Lo subí en la fecha en la que tenía que ser!!!!!**_

_**Les agradesco a todos los que leen este fic,... No saben lo feliz y contenta que me pone leer sus rr, me dan más animos de seguir adelante... Ah! y ustedes que me pedian a su villana favorita... Pies aqui hace su primera... digamos aparición... en los proximos capis la van a ver más seguido... A mi tmb me encanta Vermouth, che!!! No la iba a dejar afuera por nada del mundo!!!**_

_**Ahora... El fic...**

* * *

_

_Dos hombre... ¡Crece más el misterio!_

_**Cap 4:**_

"**_Una extraña conversación… ¿Un poco más cerca de la verdad?"_**

Al transcurso de tres horas, la larga reunión entre el detective Mouri y el señor Reed había terminado. Arriba, en el apartamento del detective, las dos chicas de diecisiete años y el pequeño infante, con apariencia de diez años menor, cenaban con cierta tranquilidad.

Un plato con solo una empanada, quedaba sobre la pequeña mesa rectangular. Conan y Natsumi se miraron, miraron la empanada y luego a Ran. Esta los miró extrañada, mientras terminaba de comerse la empanada que tenía en una mano.

- ¡Batalla por la empanada! – Gritó el infante mirando con avidez a la morena

- Campeonato de truco, quien gane se la queda – Aventuró esta. Ran los miró con escepticismo total

- No se preocupen, quedan más… - Intentó detenerlos

- No Ran… – La interrumpió el niño

- Son para el tío – Acabó Natsumi, y sacó el mazo de cartas de su bolsillo

- ¡Que gané el mejor! –

"_O por Dios¿Por qué estas batallas se me hacen tan familiares?"_ se preguntó la Mouri, mientras observaba a los otros dos

- Se lo digo Sr. Mouri – Advirtió Reed antes de marcharse – Recuerde que yo no tengo nada que ver en el caso, solo estoy para ayudar en lo que pueda – Su mirada tenía un dejo de misterio

- No se preocupe Sr. Reed, toda ayuda es muy bien recibida, y en principal, en este caso – Dijo con voz ronca el "detective" y ambos se despidieron – Pero que tipo… - Comentó Kogoro confundido mientras subía a su apartamento.

- ¡Gane! – Festejó el infante de ojos marinos cuando Mouri abrió la puerta

- Suerte de principiante… - Bufo la chica morena, mientras le entregaba la empanada con un delicioso aroma

- Admítelo Natsu… - Ran se lo quedó mirando _"¿Natsu?,… ¿Por qué…?",_ los ojos marinos de la chica se cruzaron con los del infante – Te gané limpiament… - Se interrumpió. Natsumi lo miró incrédula. _"¿Natsu…? El único que la llamaba así era Shinichi, pero eso era cuando éramos pequeños, siempre la fastidiaba llamándola así…",_ pensó Ran

- Ah… Te dejé ganar… - Intentó defenderse la morena, distrayendo a los otros dos

- Claro, claro… - "¿_Por qué Ran me miraba de esa manera?"_ se extrañó el niño silencioso, _"Esa mirada seria… La e visto varias veces… Pero cuando era Shinichi…" _el infante recordó algo.

- ¡Mira…! – Natsumi miró a Ran, quien seguía mirando con seriedad al pequeño infante – Ran¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó extrañada – Ran¿Estas bien? – Volvió a preguntar la morena, la Mouri reaccionó de golpe

- ¿Ah?... – Regresó, por fin, a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que tres caras extrañadas la miraban – Si, no se preocupen – Pero ahora, el que permanecía en silencio era el niño

_**Esa noche… **_

"_- La carta dice que tengo que ir a la calle 12 el viernes… - Escuchó a lo lejos la vos de Ran…_

_- ¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí? – Ahora podía ver a la Mouri adentrarse en lo que parecía ser el parque, que se situaba en la esquina de esa calle… Un silencio corto… Un disparo y un grito desgarrador… Todo se oscureció… Un frío helado lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y la sensación abrumadora de la soledad se apropió poco a poco de él"_

Conan despertó sobresaltado, y llevándose la mano a la boca, intentó ahogar un gritó de desesperación, que intentaba salir de su garganta. Respiró profundo varias veces, hasta que logró calmarse _"Si sigo así no voy a poder pegar un ojo hasta que sea Viernes a las diez de la noche…"_ Se recriminó a si mismo, arqueó una ceja _"Pero no puedo… Por más que intento dormir, tengo esa pesadilla…"_

- Conan¿Estas bien? – Oyó la voz de Ran, el niño, sobresaltado ante la presencia de la Mouri, asintió en silencio. Ran se acercó despacio a él y se sentó a un costado del futon, el niño arqueó ambas cejas en signo de incredulidad. La Mouri comenzó a mimarlo y el niño, aún más sobresaltado por la acción inesperada de Ran, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la Mouri, lo silenció apoyando un dedo en sus labios. El niño, acallado por Ran y sorprendido por l_as caricias de un Ángel, de **su** Ángel,_ poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido otra vez.

_**En alguna calle de la ciudad de Tokio…**_

Un hombre, completamente vestido de negro, y enfundado en un gran sobretodo del mismo color, deambulaba por la calle, con un cigarrillo en su boca. Se detuvo en un puesto de revistas, que, a pesar de la hora, aún seguía abierto, y hojeó la primera plana de un diario local. _¡Médium asesinada!_, resaltaban las letras grandes, y debajo, una foto de la victima, cuando aún estaba en vida, acompañaba el epígrafe de la noticia.

- Lo que puedes hacer, Aori… - Susurró por lo bajo, y siguió su camino, en eso, su celular comenzó a sonar - ¿Si? – Miró alrededor, nadie a la vista – La primera fase del plan esta completa… Falta la segunda… - Del otro lado, una risa maliciosa de una mujer se oyó

– Deshazte de ella y tráeme ese libro, estoy segura de que ya mordieron el anzuelo –

- Si… _Vermouth…_ -

_**El lunes por la mañana… **_

- Buenos días… - Saludó Natsumi al niño de cabello negro que acababa de salir de su cuarto, con cara de haber dormido mal - ¿Otra vez lo mismo? – Preguntó indirecta

- Adivinaste… Me quedan tres noches, y ni siquiera se si voy a sobrevivir hoy… - Protestó el infante de ojos marinos

- Mmm – Soltó Natsumi inspirada – Ah!, nos han invitado a una sesión de espiritismo esta noche¿No es genial? – El niño enfiló para el baño

- Intentaré no dormirme… - Mencionó con un dejo de sarcasmo, bastante ahogado por una risa

- ¿Le tienes bronca a las médium? – Le preguntó la oji-marrón

- No, no les tengo fe, eso es diferente… - Aclaró el niño desde el baño. Tomó el pequeño banquito que había a un costado, y se subió a el, se paró en puntas de pie para poder verse reflejado en el cristal del espejo.

- Bueno… Ese es tu punto de vista… - Oyó el comentario lejano de la morena. El niño se mojó la cara varias veces, hasta despertarse por completo.

- ¿Y Ran? – Preguntó extrañado

- Se fue temprano… Dijo que tenía que cerciorarse de algo… Aunque, no me quiso decir que era ese algo – Comentó Natsumi mientras servía su desayuno y el de el infante en la mesa

- … -

- ¿Porqué¿Hay algo en particular que te preocupe, Kudo? – El niño se encogió de hombros – No… Creo que no… -

_**Después de la escuela…**_

Conan regresaba a casa solo, les había dicho a sus amigos (eso incluía a Ai) de que debía regresar a casa de Ran temprano. _"Qué raro¿Qué habrá sido esa cosa de la que Ran quería asegurarse?"_, pensó con un leve dejo de desesperación, aplastado por otro, más fuerte de curiosidad _"Seguro que… Cosas de chicas, pero Ran siempre suele ir con Sonoko y ahora que esta Natsumi, seguro que también… Entonces… Era otra cosa…"_, ignorando por completo la verdadera causa de la salida temprana de Ran, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza en signo de aburrimiento. Lo que realmente necesitaba, era un tiempo para poder pensar, lejos de todos y lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder relajarse, aun que sea, por unos míseros minutos. Así que, tenía pensado irse a su casa, la mansión de la familia Kudo, estaba seguro de que allí era el único lugar donde no podrían molestarlo, por el simple hecho de que a cualquiera se le ocurriría pensar que, en el último lugar que pudiese estar un niño de siete años, seria allí.

- ¿¡Cómo que no puedes!? – Escuchó el alarido de un hombre que provenía de un callejón, cercano al niño. El infante oji-azul, intrigado, se acercó al borde de la pared que aislaba a una construcción abandonada de la acera peatonal, y comenzó a oír un fragmento de la conversación que mantenían dos sujetos.

- Te lo he dicho miles de veces… - Oyó la voz del otro sujeto, con un dejo de nerviosismo bien disimulado

- Mátalo de una vez… - Oyó otra voz bastante conocida _"¿A quién quieren matar, eh?"_ pensó interesado y forzó un poco la vista para distinguir a los dos sujetos. Pero el lugar estaba en penumbras, así que se le era prácticamente imposible.

- ¡No puedo! – Oyó la voz del segundo – _Ella_ lo quiere vivo –

- ¡¡Interferirá en el plan!! – Lo interrumpió el de voz conocida – Prefiero borrarlo del mapa… - Aclaró con tono frío en la voz – Además¿Quién sabe si realmente es él? –

- Por eso… ¿Vez lo que te digo? – Una rama crujió detrás del infante, y este rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, se dio vuelta esperándose lo peor…

- Chicos¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó decepcionado consigo mismo

- Tranquilo… Solo venimos a darte algo – Lo calmó Ai con su típico tono aburrido y calmo

- Encontramos tu libro debajo del banco y como lo aprecias mucho, decidimos llevártelo a casa de Ran – Le dijo Ayumi con su tono de ilusión y le extendió el objeto olvidado

- Ah… Gracias –

- Oye Conan¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Genta interesado

- Eh… Yo… -

- No estarás haciendo una misión en solitario ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Ai

- ¡Haibara! – Protestó el niño, la niña alzó una ceja

- ¡Conan, somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto! – Aclaró Mitsuhiko

- Bueno yo… Estaba becando un misterio para que lo resolvamos todos – Se excusó el niño de gafas. Hubo un silencio que el chico lo tomó como aprobación y volvió a su lugar. Pero no vio a nadie _"¡Se han ido!, es me pasa por bajar la guardia durante un momento"_, protestó para sus adentros

_**Muy lejos de allí…**_

En una de las tantas casas residenciales que, apiladas, formaban un barrio privado. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, la criada limpiaba tranquilamente la casa, como habitualmente lo hacía y su patrona se encontraba aislada en una habitación. Fue entonces cuando el timbre del teléfono rompió la atmósfera compacta que se había formado en el living. Desde el pasillo que comunicaba el living con otras habitaciones de la casa apareció una mujer alta, enfundada en una túnica holgada de color dorado.

- Diga – Contestó a la llamada con un tono solemne. Un silencio corto, la mujer se horrorizó de lo que oía. Su cabello marrón que no llegaba hasta los hombros, se alborotó y sus ojos verdes esmerilados brillaron de rabia y estupefacción

- ¿¡Cómo dice!? – Dijo en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte que a su criada la tomó desprevenida y no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer

- ¿¡Cómo que soy sospechosa!? – Recriminó la mujer de ojos verdes tratando de no perder los estribos

- Muy bien… - Suspiró con resignación – Pero vengan mañana por la tarde, es el único día que podré atenderlos… - Otro silencio y la mujer colgó el tubo del teléfono con cierta brusquedad y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras intentaba calmarse _"Maldición, sospechan de mí… Tengo que hacer algo para no verme más involucrada en este asunto y para que esto no perjudique mi reputación… ¡'MALDITA ASUKA ASAKURA, COMO ME COMPLICAS LAS COSAS!"_ se alisó los pliegues de su túnica y respiró profundo _"Cálmate mujer… Lograrás pasar inadvertida"_.

_**Poco después…**_

Conan regresaba, por fin, a casa de Ran, doblemente defraudado consigo mismo, primero: por su distracción y segundo: buscando una tarde tranquila, tuvo que comerse su propia mentira y ayudar a sus amigos a buscar un misterio. Cosa que no dio resultado. Por lo menos, tuvo un par de minutos para informarle a Haibara de lo que había oído decir de esos dos hombres.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

- Deja descansar a tu cerebro, aunque sea por un momento Kudo – Se burló la chica de cabello castaño claro

- Muy graciosa – Mencionó con un dejo, bastante notable, de sarcasmo en su voz

- Tolera una broma¿Quieres? –

- ¿Una o varias? – Quiso saber el infante

- En fin – Dio por terminada la charla Ai - ¿A quien querrán muerto esos dos hombres? –

- No sé - Suspiró – Pero me parece que _ella_, puede referirse a alguien que nosotros conocemos… -

- ¿Te refieres a…? – Una sombra de horror cruzó por los ojos de la infanta y tuvo precaución al mencionar la última palabra – ¿…_Vermouth_…? –

- Puede ser… – Mencionó el infante con un dejo de frialdad

- Si… Es una posibilidad… - Comentó no del todo convencida - Pero no estamos seguros Kudo, mejor no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo – Lo previno Ai. El oji-azul asintió con resignación.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

- ¡Ya llegué! – Abrió la puerta del apartamento y fue recibido por las miradas ausentes de Ran y Natsumi, la Mouri hizo un movimiento raro con la mano, que al niño no se le escapó – Ah… ¿Interrumpo algo importante? – Preguntó con tono inocente

- No para nada Conan – Le contestó Natsumi, Ran asintió en silencio. Natsumi le hizo un gesto silencioso al niño para que saliera del lugar y este obedeció en seguida.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Se preguntó – Primero… Se va temprano… Y ahora esta raramente silenciosa¡No entiendo a las mujeres! – Protestó en voz alta

- Ah, Conan-kun – Oyó la vos del inspector Megure

- ¡Inspector Megure¿Hay un nuevo caso? – Preguntó interesado el niño

- En realidad, vine a hablar con Mouri¿Esta? – Preguntó. El niño asintió en silencio y entró al despacho del detective después del inspector vestido de naranja.

Entraron al despacho y vieron al detective sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando con atención al televisor

- ¡¡¡¡Vamos, vamos, gana, aposté por ti!!!! – Gritó enfadado

"_Oe, oe, este nunca va a cambiar…" _

- Inspector Megure¿Qué le trae por aquí? – Preguntó Mouri apagando el televisor

- Mire Mouri, escúcheme bien – Comenzó el Inspector sentándose en el sillón frente al detective y a un interesado niño con anteojos – Tenemos a una sospechosa, Aori Aogawa; ella era la rival de la Srita. Asakura. La Srita. Aogawa se encontraba en el momento del crimen, en su casa, pero tiene las pruebas suficientes como para ser sospechosa – Narró – Además, según fuentes, la Srita. Aogawa, realiza sus sesiones casi a la misma hora que las de la victima –

- ¿Casi a la misma hora? –

- Si… Solo hay una mera diferencia de 5 minutos, Aori Aogawa comienza sus sesiones a las diez menos cinco y Asuka Asakura las comenzaba a las diez en punto –

- Inspector – Lo llamó Conan – Natsumi me dijo que hoy habíamos sido invitados a una sesión de espiritismo con esa mujer – Contó

- ¡NIÑO!, no te metas en conversaciones de grandes – Le dio un golpe en la cabeza Mouri a Conan. El niño se masajeó la cabeza, tras el golpe y pudo ver que inspector lo miraba con un dejo de compasión.

- Bueno Conan, gracias por la información, estoy seguro de que Kogoro irá también¿No es así Mouri? –

- ¿Qué?... Oh, claro, claro que iré – Se apresuró a contestar aunque, en la realidad, no tenía ni la más remota gana de ir.

- ¡Niño bobo, me las pagaras! – Refunfuño Kogoro Mouri mientras se arreglaba la corbata de su traje.

"_Ja, ja, lo hice para que tú hicieras algo productivo por ti mismo"_ pensó con malicia el niño y rió por lo bajo. Sin previo aviso, recibió otro coscorrón proveniente de su tío.

- ¡No debías pegarle! – Saltó Ran

- No lo defiendas – Al infante de ojos azules se le habían caído los lentes y fingió tantear hasta dar con ellos.

- Conan – Le habló Ran, bastante compadecida – No ves bien sin tus lentes¿Verdad? – El niño asintió afirmando la pregunta

- Vamos, que sino llegaremos tarde – Los apresuró Natsumi

_**Cerca de las diez menos cinco de la noche… **_

Cuatro personas, tres de ellos grandes, acompañados de un diminuto niño de siete años, bajaron del taxi que se había detenido frente a una casa residencial a las afueras de Tokio. Se dirigieron hacía el umbral de la puerta de la casa de la prestigiosa médium Aori Aogawa. Y Ran presionó el botón que daba la impresión, sería del timbre de la casa.

El sonido de la cerradura alertó a los visitantes, y casi al segundo se abrió de golpe la puerta. Una mujer de ojos esmerilados, pelo marrón oscuro que no llegaba a los hombros y con un semblante serio con un cierto aire de diversión, se encontraba parada en el umbral y los miraba con interés.

- Oh!, pasen, pasen, los estábamos esperando – Les dio la bienvenida y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los recién llegados y dirigiéndose a los demás invitados dijo – Les presento al señor Mouri, el famoso detective y a su familia -. Conan observó con atención a los presentes: sentadas en un sillón de dos cuerpos se hallaban dos mujeres, ambas muy parecidas, con la única diferencia, del color de su cabello, una era rubia y la otra morocha, pero además, la rubita era alegre y la morocha seria. Cuando se presentaron, resultaron ser gemelas.

- Mi nombre es Aiko Tamiya y ella, es mi hermana Aoko – Su tono de voz era una mezcla de ilusión y diversión, como si se tratara de una niña de diez años, a diferencia de su hermana, Aoko era muy sería, pero bastante amigable.

En otro asiento, un poco más lejano, se hallaba sentado un hombre completamente vestido de blanco –con sombrero incluido-, quien fumaba un cigarrillo sin importancia. Su nombre era Paulo Sterm, y se encontraba de viaje en el país durante unos días, a la mañana siguiente, se marcharía en el primer vuelo que salía hacía Brasil. Y por último, cerca de un rincón de la sala, sentado en el que parecía ser, el más abultado de todos los sillones que se hallaban en esa habitación, estaba Tomás Reed.

- Señor Reed¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Conan en voz alta, para llamar la atención. En la realidad, desde la última vez que lo había visto, no sabía si, realmente, sería seguro confiar en el. Kudo no era de esas personas que se tragaban fácilmente el cuento de "Vengo a ayudar en el caso, soy un conocido de la victima" que Reed había utilizado con Mouri, y este último, como siempre, había caído tan inocentemente en la trampa.

- Ah, Conan, veo que me has encontrado fácilmente – Dijo en un tono alegre, y luego en susurros agregó – Que podría esperarse de un detective tan bueno como tú… Ten cuidado en donde te metes… - Esto dejo paralizado al niño _"¿Qué tenga cuidado en donde me meta?... Que va… Este tipo no puede ser más sospechoso"._

- Daremos comienzo a la sesión de espiritismo, síganme por favor… - Pidió la médium a sus invitados y les señalo con uno de sus largos dedos una puerta al final del pasillo. Poco a poco, todos los invitados fueron entrando y Conan fue el último. Fue entonces, cuando la médium lo detuvo

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres entrar, niño? – Preguntó dulcemente

- Claro, me interesa mucho este tema de los espíritus – Mintió Conan con un falso dejo de emoción. La mujer sonrió y entró a la habitación detrás de él, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

_**Y??? que les parecio... ¿Bueno, malo regular, espectacular?... Como dije arriba, en este capi Vermouth aparece poco/nada... pero en los que se vienen... ¡Agarrate Catalina!... Ahora si que van a conocer lo mala que es!!!! xD! Bueno... espero que les alla gustado y espero aunque sea... Un rr!!! Suerte e Inspiración!!!!! proxima actualización... 04/03/07!!!!**_

_**Atte: Aelita´schan**_


	6. 5º La sesión de espiritismo

_**Por favor, mis diusculpas por la demora!!! Pero es que con lo del comienzo de clases no e tenido tiempo de subirlo!!! Pero ahorita sip!!!!!**_

_**Espero que disfruten de este capi leendolo, como yo, escribiendolo!!!!!**_

* * *

_**Cap: 5**_

"_**La sesión de espiritismo"**_

- Es hora – Anunció con aire completamente solemne – Tomen asiento, daremos comienzo a la sesión –

Antes de sentarse, Conan observó con atención, la mal iluminada habitación. Una lámpara antigua ardía solitariamente en el centro de una mesa redonda. Aquella penumbra, apenas penetraba las densas sombras que envolvían la habitación. Ran lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó a su lado. Natsumi, quien estaba a la izquierda del niño, le sonrió cómplicemente.

Conan enseguida advirtió que, debido al pesado mantel -que cubría la mesa- le sería imposible palpar discretamente la parte inferior en busca de resortes u otros mecanismos ocultos. De forma parecida, la penumbra le impedía inspeccionar atentamente las paredes, el techo o el suelo. Aún así, notó algo raro en las proporciones de la sala de espiritismo. Parecía menos espaciosa de lo que debería ser. Concluyó que allí abría un muro falso o quizás un doble techo.

- Tengan la amabilidad de colocar las manos sobre la mesa, como yo – Les indicó Aori y posó ambas manos sobre la superficie cubierta con el mantel y bien a la vista. A Kudo se le evaporaron lentamente las ganas de tomar a Ran de la mano. – Les ruego que no despeguen las manos de la mesa hasta el fin de la sesión – Prosiguió la médium resuelta – Esto garantizará que nadie haga trampas –

Conan sabía que no lo garantizaba en absoluto, pero los demás, excepto probablemente Paulo, parecían conformes con la idea de mantener las manos a la vista en todo momento, imposibilitaba cualquier fraude.

Un golpeteo comenzó casi de inmediato –lo que tomó a todos desprevenidos-, sonidos metálicos leves y un golpe sordo y fuerte, que ocasionó que Aiko soltara un grito de estupefacción.

Por lo que, Conan pudo suponer, los sonidos provenían de distintos puntos de la habitación. Como desde los rincones e incluso, desde debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Que es esto? – Preguntó Aoko un poco perturbada

- No se preocupen, solo es mi espíritu guía, se llama Sneeferd, y posee un vasto acebo de conocimientos secretos – Relató – Yo soy su médium, se comunicará con ustedes a través de mi, si es que lo desea, pero primero, debo entrar en trance – Acto seguido comenzó a temblar violentamente. Sufría una especie de convulsiones y se retorcía, moviendo con brusquedad su cabeza hacía atrás y hacia delante.

Todos los presentes la observaban con cierto dejo de escepticismo, esperando que en cualquier momento, la médium, cayera muerta. Realmente, parecían convulsiones fuertes, que solo podían esperarse de una persona que tenga más de cuarenta grados de fiebre y este al borde de la muerte.

Kudo fijó su mirada en las manos de la mujer, pero estas estaban completamente quietas y sobre la mesa. De pronto, la mesa se estremeció y se elevó a unos centímetros del suelo.

- Impresionante – Comentó en un susurro Reed.

- Está flotando en el Aire – Observó Ran asombrada, Natsumi no dijo palabra

- Todas las manos deben permanecer sobre la mesa – Bramó Aori con un tono más profundo y aterrador, seguramente, perteneciente a Sneeferd.

La mesa descendió de nuevo hasta descansar otra vez sobre el suelo. Conan notó que los dedos de Aori Aogawa seguían en la misma posición.

- Miren – Chilló Aiko - ¡Hay algo allí arriba! – Conan siguió rápidamente la mirada de asombro y espanto de la chica, hacía la zona de techo. Justo encima de la mesa, deslumbró una figura plateada que emitía un brillo pálido sobre su cabeza, flotando en el aire como un fantasma.

- Pero si es… - Exclamó Kogoro, por primera vez sorprendido

- Asuka Asakura – Terminó Natsumi bastante estupefacta

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma"_, pensó el diminuto oji-azul _"¿Para que quiere Aori a su peor enemiga en la sesión de espiritismo…?"_ pero una voz que no correspondía a ninguno de presentes lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Shinichi Kudo – Era una voz de mujer, bastante dulce, pero se oía algo cansada y forzada, como si estuviera utilizando todas sus fuerzas para comunicarse con los presentes – ¡Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme! – Una extraña ola de desesperación recorrió al niño y no pudo evitar mirar hacía arriba, como todos los demás, excepto la médium, quien parecía nerviosa - ¡Debes resolver el misterio!... Solo puedo decirte una cosa… Uh… - El espíritu luchaba agónicamente por mantenerse visible el tiempo suficiente - … Son dos asesinos, pero…, pero después de la segunda… A la medianoche, solo será uno… - Como último, el fantasma descendió en picada y atravesó la mesa, muy cerca del niño. Reapareció justo enfrente de una repisa repleta de libros, que se encontraba en la habitación, justo detrás de la médium viva. Que parecía más enfurecida que antes. – Aquí – Señaló lo alto de la repisa – Esta lo que estabas buscando – Sobresalía una punta de un pequeño cuaderno negro que Kudo, reconoció al instante – Confió en ti – Miró al niño, y de repente soltó un grito ahogado y desapareció.

"_¡El diario!"_ pensó Kudo alarmado _"Asuka Asakura quiere que la ayude y por eso me a dicho donde esta el diario…, tal vez en forma de agradecimiento o… ¿Para estar a mano?". _Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el niño despegó las manos de la mesa.

- ¡LAS MANOS SOBRE LA MESA! – Grito la mujer, bastante cabreada. El pequeño infante volvió a colocarlas sin dudar y miró a la mujer. La mesa se elevó por segunda vez en la sesión, y luego volvió otra vez a su lugar.

- Me acabo de enterar… - Comentó Aori, esta vez con su propia voz – Que a la señorita Ran Mouri… - La susodicha dejó de mirar al infante para mirar a la médium - … Tarde o temprano. Alguien aquí presente… - Aori miró a todas las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa y su mirada se cruzó con la del niño. – Que alguien aquí presente – Repitió un poco más alto y sonrió con malicia mientras miraba furtivamente al infante –…Tiene un gran secreto que confesarle… –

Conan le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

"_¿¡Que me quieres decir!?" _

- ¡Cállate! – Oyó una voz que provenía del techo

- ¡Sal de Aquí! – Gritó la mujer con la voz de Sneeferd

- ¡No lo haré!,… _Hay ciertas verdades que deben permanecer en las sombras_… ¡Lo sabes mejor que yo! – Recriminó la voz de Asuka Asakura

- ¡VETE ESPIRITU! –Gritó Aori - ¡DESCANZA EN PAZ! –

- ¡Aunque me mandes al otro mundo, nunca estarás en paz! –

El silencio se apoderó de la mal iluminada habitación, por unos largos segundos, mientras los espectadores observaban, asombrados y horrorizados a la vez, a la médium Aori Aogawa, quien parecía bastante alterada y completamente fuera de sus cabales. Mientras respiraba agitadamente y tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

La sesión terminó pasadas las once…

- Realmente disculpe las molestias, señor Mouri – Le dijo Aori totalmente ofendida

- No se preocupe señorita Aogawa, usted, ahora, necesita descansar – Le calmó el hombre con tono paternal. Conan miró de reojo a la mujer y, miró alrededor. Como nadie le prestaba atención, se escabullo hacía la sala de espiritismo.

"_Bien, ahora podré recuperar el di… "_, se quedó mirando el interior de la habitación. La lámpara de la mesa redonda estaba prendida aún, el niño agudizó el oído y, más seguro que antes, fue por el diario. La adrenalina, corría por sus venas al saber que cada vez estaba a un paso más cerca de la formula para regresar a ser el mismo Shinichi Kudo de siempre. Los últimos pasos, los corrió con emoción y se trepó a la silla, en la cual, durante la sesión, estuvo sentada la médium. Se subió al respaldo y, como todo un acróbata, hizo equilibrio mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el cuaderno de color negro.

- Oigan¿Alguien ha visto a Conan? – Oyó la voz de Ran, proveniente desde el living.

- ¡Este niño…! – Escuchó el comentario de Mouri

- ¿No se habrá ido a la sala de espiritismo? Dijo que le había gustado mucho – Comentó Reed

"_¡Demonios!"_ bufó el infante y se dio vuelta para mirar hacía la puerta entre abierta de la habitación. Oyó pasos acercándose. Y saltó a la mesa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella irrumpieron Ran, Natsumi y Aori.

- La habitación esta a oscuras – Dijo Natsumi – Aquí no esta – Y obligó a Ran y a la médium a buscar en otro lado. Cuando salieron y estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas, el infante salió de su escondite detrás de la mesa y volvió a prender la lámpara. Se subió otra vez al respaldo de la silla. Estiró la mano, y tomó el cuaderno.

- ¿Esa luz no estaba apagada la última vez? – Preguntó Aori, cuando volvían de la habitación del final del pasillo. Kudo saltó del respaldo de la silla y se acercó a la lámpara, se quitó los lentes y la apagó de un soplido. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que Ran, había alcanzado a ver su rostro, pero no el de Conan Edogawa, sino el de Shinichi Kudo.

- ¿Shi-Shinichi? – Murmuró.

- ¿Pero que…? – Balbuceó Aori

- ¿Estas segura de que aquí había luz? – Le preguntó Natsumi algo incrédula

- Si, pero yo… - Balbuceo la mujer – Puede que sea un efecto secundario del cansancio que me agarre – Cambió de parecer al instante

- Ah… Si usted lo dice… – Aceptó Natsumi no del todo convencida.

Conan observo a las tres chicas mientras salían de la habitación _"Me arriesgué mucho… ¡Pero por fin, lo tengo en mis manos!"_, sonrió con satisfacción. Y mientras oía los pasos lejanos de las tres mujeres, se levantó lentamente del suelo y salió desde debajo del mantel de la mesa de espiritismo. _"Entonces había sido real…"_ se dijo, porque debajo de la mesa no había ningún mecanismo extraño _"O puede que lo haya escondido demasiado bien…"_ se sonrió a si mismo, reacio a creerse la primer idea, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Escondió el diario entre sus ropas y salió al pasillo. Dio un bostezo fingido y se dispuso a acercarse a los demás. De la nada, alguien lo aprisiono con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le puso un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo en la boca y en la nariz, el infante forcejeó en vano, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido por los efectos del cloroformo.

Conan Edogawa abrió los ojos de repente. Se incorporó totalmente sorprendido y miró alrededor.

- Conan¡Al fin despiertas! – Le habló Ran desde la puerta de la habitación- ¿Qué tienes? –

- La cabeza me da vueltas… – Le respondió el infante mientras se masajeaba las sienes con fuerza - ¿Qué me paso? – Le preguntó a la Mouri

- ¿Por qué preguntas?, Solo te quedaste dormido en la casa de la señorita Aogawa – Le respondió con algo de incredulidad la oji-azul

- ¿Ya despertó? – Preguntó Natsumi y se asomó por la puerta – Conan,… Buen día dormilón – Se corrigió. El niño volvió a sujetarse la cabeza por el dolor - ¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntó Natsumi, quien no era la única preocupada.

- Hermana Ran¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua por favor? – Le preguntó dulcemente el niño

- Claro –

- Muy bien – Comenzó Natsumi cuando su prima había salido de la habitación - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Me han dormido con cloroformo… - Le dijo el niño

- ¿Co-como? -

-Si. Así de sencillo – Respondió el niño – Pero parece, que en vez de dormirme, quien haya hecho esto, quería, definitivamente, matarme – Comentó el oji-azul

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Porque el pañuelo tenía un olor demasiado fuerte – Y por pura suerte no chorreaba de líquido¿Te imaginas? –

- Entonces… Lo que realmente quería era asesinarte… Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – Quiso saber la oji-marrón

- Fue porque… - Ran entró en la habitación y se acercó al niño

- Toma Conan… - Le entregó el vaso y puso la mano en la frente del niño – No tienes fiebre, que raro… Entonces ¿Qué será? –

- Ran… - Le habló el infante - ¿Quién me encontró? –

- Ah, el señor Reed – Respondió la oji-azul. Natsumi pareció comprender a que punto quería llegar el niño

- ¿Dónde me encontró? – Siguió con el interrogatorio

- ¿Desde cuando tantas preguntas? – Le enfrentó la Mouri, mientras sospechaba cada vez más

- Dijo que estabas dormido en la sala de espiritismo – Respondió Natsumi, y le guiñó un ojo a Conan

- Entonces era cierto… - Murmuró el infante _"Seguro que me vio sacar el diario y… por alguna razón, luego me durmió, pero… Entonces… ¿Por qué el pañuelo estaba bastante remojado con cloroformo?"._Volvió a sujetarse la cabeza por otra dolorosa puntada _"¡Maldición, con este dolor no puedo pensar!"_ – Me siento mal… Creo que no voy a ir a la escuela… -

- ¿Qué dices? Claro que no iras – Le habló la Mouri

- Son más de las tres de la tarde, Conan – Le informó Natsumi

- ¿¡Qué!? - El niño abrió los ojos como platos - ¿He dormido tanto? -

* * *

_**Adelanto de lo que se viene xDD: El sospechosoesta un poco más definido... pero...¿Sera solamente el?, o... ¿La organización esta tras de esto?... A veces... Lapersona menos pensada, puede ser tu peor enemigo... "The secrets make a woman, woman"...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y para saber su opinión, me gustaria que me dejaran un rr para darme más animos de seguirlo!!!!**_

_**Atte: Aelita´schan**_


	7. 6º ¿Un misterio del pasado?

_**Capitulo seis al fin!!!! xDDDDD Bueno, ya me estaba tardando muchio... Pero lo subí!!! Espero rrs y perdonenme por la tardanza!!!!! u.u**_

* * *

_"¿Realmente fue un accidente...¿O hubo algo más hace cinco años?"_

_**Cap. 6**_

"**_¿Un misterio del pasado?"_**

A pesar de ser Martes por la tarde, y que, aún no podía creer que se hubiese despertado hacía menos de dos horas. Conan Edogawa caminaba junto con la compañía de su humor por los suelos. Y con la idea firme de intentar reconfortarse un poco, decidió ir a la casa de su antiguo vecino, el profesor Agasa.

Salió caminando con la mayor resignación del mundo, y cuando llegó a la casa, su humor seguía igual, o un poco más denso que antes.

Haibara, volvía del colegio y se detuvo para mirarlo.

- ¿Y ese humor? – Le preguntó para traerlo de regreso a la realidad

- Ah... No es nada en especial… – Suspiró con la mayor resignación del mundo

- ¿Qué crees que te haya querido decir? – Le preguntó la pequeña científica después de que Kudo le contara algunas cosas ocurridas la noche anterior – No parece ser un tema ligero ya que el espíritu te llamó por tu nombre real… -

- No lo se –

- ¿Crees que alguien esté detrás de esto? –

- No, el espíritu fue muy real… Pude sentir un escalofrió cuando pasó cerca de mi –

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

El fantasma descendió en picada y atravesó la mesa, muy cerca del niño. _"¡Qué frío!"_ Le dolían las manos. Y entonces, por el nerviosismo, las quitó inconcientemente de la superficie de la mesa.

- ¡LAS MANOS SOBRE LA MESA! – Grito la mujer, bastante cabreada. El pequeño infante volvió a colocarlas sin dudar y miró a la mujer.

_**- - - FIN FLASHBACK - - - **_

- Créeme, fue muy real… - Comentó el niño y se miró las manos

- No soy de las personas que creen en lo paranormal, pero… Por tu cara, me convences… Y demasiado – Comentó la infanta resignada

_**Cerca de la una de la mañana de la noche anterior…**_

Aori Aogawa tomaba un vaso, medio lleno de Whisky, mientras se sostenía a duras penas de la mesa que tenía delante.

- Ese chico… Conan Edogawa…. Me llamó mucho la atención… - Balbuceó en voz alta – Su mirada reflejaba mucha curiosidad… Pero para ser un niño… Es muy diferente a los demás… Incluso, tenía un temperamento muy extraño… Como el de ese detective que vi una vez… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah, si… Kudo Shinichi…- Se quedó en un completo silencio y se llevó una mano a la frente – Ja! Estoy tan borracha que ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo – Se convenció, tomó el último sorbo de Whisky que quedaba en su vaso y se fue a dormir mientras se reía de sus "absurdos" pensamientos.

_**Regresando con Conan y Haibara…**_

- Kudo… No te ofendas pero… No creo que eso te tenga tan afligido… - Comentó la oji-azul mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja. El niño que aparentaba su misma edad se la quedó mirando

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Se hizo el desentendido

- Cuando venias, a lo lejos se notaba que parecías abatido… Y cuando a ti te pasa eso es porque le has perdido rastro a algo… o a alguien… - Comentó y su mirada adoptó seriedad.

- Si te refieres a la Organización de los hombres de negro… Te equivocas… - Se defendió

- ¿Mouri quizás…? – Comentó Ai-kun sin atención

- Tampoco –

- ¿Y entonces…? – Haibara recuperó la curiosidad

- Esto… - Comentó el chico mirando para un costado. La puerta de la residencia del profesor Agasa, se abrió una vez más y entró el, (según Kudo), científico _loco._

- Ah!, Shinichi… ¿Qué te pasó? –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le preguntó el chico, cada vez más confundido

- No fuiste a la escuela… Y Ayumi se mostraba preocupada… -

"_No me jodas…"_

- Ah, bueno… Justamente de eso tenía que hablarte… - Comentó el niño de lentes.

- Muy bien... Charla de hombres, mejor me voy a seguir trabajando en la cura para el APTX… - Comentó la niña y salió de la habitación dejando a Agasa y a Shinichi completamente solos.

- ¿Y eso…? – Preguntó el niño incrédulo

- Desde ayer que esta así… Según ella, no es nada… Pero yo pienso que le agarró la nostalgia otra vez… - Comentó Agasa.

_**En el apartamento de la familia Mouri…**_

- Venga Ran, vamos a dar una vuelta… - La llamó Natsumi. Ran asomó la cabeza desde su cuarto.

- Bueno, ya voy,… Pero¿Qué va a decir papá? – Le preguntó preocupada.

- No te preocupes por el tío, esta jugando Ma-Yong, con los vecinos, y tiene para rato… Además, ya esta grandecito, y puede prepararse la cena el solo – Comentó sintiendo vergüenza ajena – ¡Pero, vamos de una vez! – La apuró

- Ya voy, ya voy… ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – Le preguntó la oji-azul a su prima.

- Porque quiero sacarte un poco de la aburrida rutina – Le respondió la oji-marrón – Además, quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado en los últimos cinco años de mi ausencia –

- ¿Qué? –

- No te hagas… Ya sabes a que me refiero – Le guiñó un ojo

_**De regreso con Agasa, y Conan…**_

- Se lo aseguro profesor… Estuve así de cerca de conseguirlo – Afirmó el niño después de haberle contado toda la historia ocurrida hacia poco más de doce horas.

- Cálmate Shinichi, ya tendrás otra oportunidad… - Intentó relajarlo Agasa

- ¡No puedo esperar! – Protestó el chico más molesto que antes, pero ahora, consigo mismo. El sonido del timbre de la casa llamó la atención de los dos y Agasa se acercó a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Ran! – Conan se irguió en el sillón intentando ver a la Mouri. Esta sonreía complacida. De la nada, una chica casi idéntica a ella, salió de detrás de uno de los pilares del jardín de la casa y se colocó al lado de la oji-azul - ¿Na-Natsumi?... Oh!, pero si eres la viva imagen de tu prima! – Luego de un saludo, las dos chicas fueron invitadas a pasar al interior de la casa.

- ¡Ran-neechan, Natsumi-san! – Exclamó el niño usando su tono infantil

- Conan-kun¿Sabes la hora que es? – Le dijo Ran – Ya pronto debemos regresar a casa –

- Déjalo Ran, ya esta grande… – Le respondió su prima en defensa del infante.

- Pero no quiero que se convierta en mi padre… - Natsumi contuvo una carcajada

"_Descuida, eso no ocurrirá"_ pensó para sí mismo el niño de lentes mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón. Ran se sentó a su lado, pero Natsumi se quedó mirando al profesor, quien tenía la vista fija en una de las puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones.

- ¿Ocurre algo profesor? – Le preguntó Natsumi, bastante intrigada

- Ah, espera un momento Natsumi…. ¡Ai-kun, ven a saludar! – Llamó el profesor

- ¿Ai-kun? – Repitió incrédula la oji-marrón

- Es una compañera mía del colegio – Le contó el infante y le guiñó un ojo, Ran disimuló no haber visto ese gesto.

- Ah, bien… - Asintió Natsumi, al parecer captando la indirecta.

La puerta que, anteriormente el profesor Agasa estaba viendo, se abrió, y por ella se asomó una pequeña niña de una edad igual a la de Conan. Lentamente se acercó a los presentes. Al mirarlos, suspiró, pero cuando su mirada se fijó en la desconocida. Se detuvo en seco, y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

- Es imposible…. No puede ser… - Balbuceó y no paraba de mirar a Natsumi. Agasa y Conan se miraron confundidos y Ran miró a su prima y luego a la escéptica niña.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó la oji-marrón, y se agachó para estar más o menos a la altura de la infanta.

- ¿Akemi?... ¿Akemi eres tú? - Preguntó la niña con un poco más de seguridad y se acercó a Natsumi, quien cada vez entendía menos.

- Ahora que lo veo… Natsumi tiene bastante parecido con Akemi - Le susurró Conan a Agasa.

- ¿Akemi?,… Me temo que te equivocas, yo soy Natsumi, la prima de Ran… - Se detuvo al ver las lagrimas de ilusión en los ojos de la pequeña infanta. - … Pero supongo que si te hace feliz…. – Extendió los brazos, y la infanta no dudo en correr a abrasarla. Natsumi se incorporó con la niña en brazos y miró con incredulidad al infante y al profesor. Kudo le hizo una seña de "luego te explico" y sonrió falsamente al notar la mirada curiosa de Ran. Natsumi sintió que la niña dejaba de abrasarla, y al mirarla se dio cuenta de que esta, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- O valla, se a quedado dormida… - Comentó Agasa. Y se acercó a Natsumi.

- No profesor, déjala un rato conmigo, parece que le recuerdo a alguien muy especial para ella… - Comentó la morena y la miró con dulzura.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo…. – Comenzó Ran - ¿Quién es Akemi? – Kudo y Agasa se mostraron sorprendidos y no supieron que responder. Ran, al ver este gesto pareció dudar

- Supongo… - Comentó Natsumi tratando de llamar su atención – Que debió de ser alguien muy allegado a ella… Por su mirada desesperada… Que solo e podido ver en un lugar… Hace tan solo cinco años…. – Terminó en susurros.

Un silencio corto reinó en el living por unos instantes.

- Pero… - Intentó seguir Ran, y miró al niño. Este, al notar que lo observaban levanto la cabeza y añadió rápidamente

- Pregúntaselo cuando despierte –

_**Medía hora después…**_

En la habitación de Haibara y el profesor Agasa. Natsumi recostó a la pequeña niña en su cama y miró al infante que acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Me explicas? –

- Oh, disculpa… Ella es Haibara Ai, o… Su verdadero nombre sería Miyano Shiho… – Natsumi se sentó a los pies de la cama de la niña y escuchaba atentamente las palabras del diminuto infante – Ella creó el APTX 4869 – Natsumi miró incrédula a la infanta dormida – Aunque parezca una niña le ocurrió lo mismo que a mi… Y para refugiarse de la organización decidió esconderse en mi casa, ya que a mi, me daban por muerto… Luego, nos contó lo que le ocurría, y se ofreció a ayudarnos, intentando buscar la cura para revertir los efectos de esta droga… Y brindándonos todo lo que sabía con respecto a esta organización – Resumió el infante de ojos azules. Y miró con diversión a la oji-marrón.

- ¿Y Akemi? –

- Ah, Akemi, era la hermana mayor de Haibara… Pero Gin la asesinó y Shiho, al no recibir, respuestas de porque lo habían hecho… Se reveló y huyó –

- Con razón me miraba con tanta ilusión… ¿Tanto me parezco a su hermana? – Le preguntó al infante

- Si, Akemi Miyano, o… Como todos la conocían bajo el nombre de Masami Hirota… Era muy parecida a ti… Yo la conocí cuando robaba millones de dólares. Y fui el primero en encontrarla herida de muerte… - Comentó el niño y cerró los ojos.

- Pobre chica… Resulta ser que le recuerdo a su hermana… - Natsumi miró con pena a la niña y luego al niño - ¿Ran sabe que Ai-kun tiene hermana? –

- No, y, mientras menos sepa sobre la Organización y sus integrantes, más segura estará… - Natsumi asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando dormir tranquila a la chica de cabello castaño claro, y ojos azules.

Abajo, los esperaba Ran, indagando a Agasa sobre Shinichi, como había tomado por costumbre últimamente. Y Cuando su prima y su "hermanito" llegaron. Decidieron emprender el camino a casa.

- Haibara si que se mostraba rara – Comentó Ran en el camino

- Bueno… Puede ser…. – Comentó Natsumi

- Conan – El niño miró a su hermana - ¿Me puedes decir quien es Akemi? –

- Ah? – Balbuceó – Este… Pues,… No sé…. – Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ran se lo quedó mirando unos segundos - ¿Ocurre algo hermana Ran? –

- Ah!, no, nada Conan, todo esta bien - La oji-azul, desvió la vista hacía su prima y al verla cabizbaja añadió con preocupación - ¿Qué te ocurre prima? Has estado más callada de lo habitual… -

Natsumi no respondió, caminaba como un zombi hacía la casa de los Mouri, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos

- Prima¡Oe prima! – La llamó el infante de lentes. Natsumi no respondió. Ran, tomó como única alternativa zamarrear a la joven de su misma edad, esperando a que reaccionara de una vez.

Cuando la morena finalmente levantó la cabeza, Ran pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Estás llorando? – Le preguntó Ran, cada vez más confusa

- Eh? – Natsumi volvió de repente a la realidad. Y comenzó a secarse los ojos con una mano mientras sonreía – No te preocupes… Es que Ai-chan me recordó algo –

- Natsumi… Dime… ¿Qué pasó exactamente hace cinco años? – Le preguntó el niño de lentes

- Conan-kun… - Comenzó Ran

- Está bien, si tanto quieres saber… - La interrumpió Natsumi – Hace cinco años, mi padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico…. 15 días después, murió en el hospital. Pero antes de eso, me dijo que me cuidara… Que cuidara a mi madre, y cuando llegara a Japón, que estaría más segura aquí que en cualquier otro lado… Aunque aún, sigo sin entender que me quiso decir… - Recordó la chica – Lo que me pareció muy raro es que, semanas antes. Lo descubrí junto a unas carpetas amarillas, que parecían tener el aspecto de archivos de seguimiento de personas. Auque no me dejó leer, porque me dijo que, mientras menos supiera, más segura estaría… - Comentó la chica

"_¿Mientras menos supieras… Más segura estarías?...¿¡ Y si…!?"_

- Natsumi¿Pudiste averiguar que tenían esas carpetas? – Preguntó con urgencia el niño

- Si… Pude leer una, pero me pareció raro porque hablaba sobre Chris Vineyard… -Kudo se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Pero ella no es amiga de la madre de Shinichi? – Le preguntó Ran, un fuerte tirón de brazo, obligó a Natsumi a agacharse a la altura de Kudo, casi terminando en el suelo

- Auchhh! - Protestó en voz baja – Eso duele –

- Calla y escúchame, lo que tu leíste tiene información sobre Chris Vineyard, y ella¡Esta dentro de la Organización! - Le informó el infante

- ¿Porqué no empezaste por ahí? –

- ¿Y yo que iba a saber? – Protestó el chico – Me imagino que tienes esas carpetas… –

- Pues claro, pero en mi casa de latino América…. - Sonrió divertida la morena

- ¿Qué murmuran tanto ustedes dos? – Protestó la Mouri un poco ofendida por estar fuera de la conversación

- Nada hermana Ran, solo es que recordé algo que me dijo Haibara… - Sonrió

_**En otro lugar, aparentemente lejano…**_

Toda la conversación había sido escuchada con una inquietante atención, por una mujer que fumaba con tranquilidad un cigarrillo largo. Dejando que este, lentamente fuera consumiéndose a un costado de su boca.

Sonreía con mucha confianza, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada, sobre sus dos manos, signo de aparente concentración. Finalmente, dejó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero que yacía a un costado de la mesa, a la izquierda de su ordenador portátil y se sacó el audífono de su oído.

Se enderezó en la silla y abrió lentamente los ojos

- Parece ser que tu padre fue demasiado listo para Gin… - Mencionó y soltó una risa de orgullo, sin siquiera abrir la boca – Y su hija…. Parece ser igual de lista que él… - Dirigió la vista hacía su ordenador, y vio en la pantalla una foto de Natsumi, otra de Ran y la última de Conan – Valla mi Silver Bullet, creo que tendrás una pequeña ayuda… - Susurró.

* * *

_**Cuando dije que apareceria Vermouth... Cumpli!! xDDD Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero sus rrs, que me animan a seguirlo!!!!!!!!**_

**_Atte: Aelita´schan_**


End file.
